The Nightingales
by serg.bautista
Summary: Its another day in America and summer just arrived. As usual, Mabel and Dipper are in Gravity Falls. However, one encounter will change their lives and destiny forever.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day and summer has arrived once again in America. Children from all over the states ready themselves for the vacation they've been waiting for since school opened more than a year ago. In a home somewhere in the united states a sibling of twins one a boy, the other a girl, go on with their lives starting out there vacation the way they've been doing it ever since. This is the home of the Pines.

As usual, the boy would start out doing what he wanted and can only do in their boring home in their boring neighborhood. The child plays video games by the computer or his mobile game station like any other child in the country. The girl plays with her cat and listens by the radio of her favorite musical band and enjoys reading her pre-teen magazines. As these two were going on with their lives their mother calls them down the dining room to call for breakfast.

"Dipper, Mabel, breakfasts ready. Will you please come down?" their mother shouted. The twins slowly made their way down the stairs and into the dining room. But as they pass by the living room they noticed their belongings have been compiled inside two bags. This can only mean one thing. "Mom, are we staying with Gruncle Stan again?" Dipper asked.

"Of course, son you could use some culture you know." His father said. "But dad all he let us do is work in the mystery shack all day long and Oregon is boring." He argued. "Oregon is so boring there is even a city named Boring in Oregon." Mabel said. She giggled about it for a moment. "I don't care how boring it's all I know is that you two are better off in your uncles shack than rotting your brains in some video game or Justin Bieber songs. Now pack your things and ill drive you two to Stan."

This is the way the twins have been experiencing their vacation ever since. They would have their parents drive them to their uncle's shack and live in there for the rest of the summer while other kids would have gone to beaches or had better uncles or gone to other countries. Mabel and Dipper now sat in there parents car and now what separates them to their uncle and them is a long boring drive to Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Gravity Falls, Oregon. Population: five hundred is a town nobody seems to know that it actually exists. Considering the fact the town isn't even in the map of the Oregon state, Gravity Falls doesn't get much attention. However it still gets some decent tourists because it is within the Oregon triangle vortex, a popular tourist destination. Also, their uncle owns the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap for those who delve in the mysterious and the unexplainable. Thing is: everything in it is fake. From the plush Bigfoot feet mounted in the walls to the crudely made runic inscriptions. Plenty of people seem to buy it, though.

Halfway through the boring drive just when things were boring enough, this happens. "Alright everybody this is 99.6 radio. To those traveling along the great north-west let us take a trek back up memory lane and listen to the things we use to hear back when we were children along our parents. Coming right up is a cold war classic. Why this is no other than: Passcot reed: The bear flew over the ocean."

"Oh hell no!" Mabel cried obviously not used to listening to good music.

"Oh shut up, you could use some good music, girl." Her father said with a smile.

The girl and her sister were obviously irritated by the boring music she hasn't heard before but just as she wanted to cut her ears of to the "horrible" music she caught herself a break. "We are sorry to interrupt this music marathon but to those traveling to the great north-west please advance with caution. The north-west area is crawling with government troops due to the sighting of a violent militant group known as the Nightingales."

"Who are the nightingales?" the twins asked.

Just as if the radio was listening, they got there answer. "To those who don't know it yet, the nightingales are a violent militant group which will stop at nothing to see America turned into a Neo-Nazi state. They are experts of guerrilla warfare and are known to light entire towns on fire and for killing everyone living in the town. It has also have been confirmed that the nightingales are a sister group of the infamous Ku Klux Klan, which also has been present in the north-west. I am currently in the sight of a massacre of over two hundred men and women killed in a ditch. They didn't even care about the children and the infants. I am also currently near the only survivor of the massacre, Mr. Bob. Bob will you tell us your experience and what was it like staring down the heavily armed militia group?"

They now hear the voice different to the reporter, an old and scruffy voice. "I was just standin` here by myself while suddenly these men come bursting out of nowhere guns blazing. One of them knocked me unconscious with a riffle but and last thing I know I was in my knees and these bastards were blowing the heads of everyone with a beating heart. I managed to get away but not without getting shot at from all sides."

The reporter's voice is heard once again. "Okay thank you Bob for that bit of information. Now the nightingales have been sighted in the north-west region mainly Oregon, fortunately the military has aided the state do fend off the militant group and prevent such a massacre happening again. This is Robert Strauss reporting." The radio continued on the music marathon of cold war classics.

The Pines have finally arrived in the town of Gravity Falls. Nothing much has changed other than a new trade post being constructed in the edge of the town. They managed to arrive in Stan's shack. Nothing much has changed in the shack either. The lazy man can't even put back the S in the Mystery Shack that why it spells like Mystery hack. As usual the car would pull in the front lawn to where Stan was waiting.

Grunkle Stan met the Pines in "opened" arms. "Hello, Stanford. I haven't seen you for more than a year." The twin's father said. "So how are the little assholes?" Stan asked. "Oh, well Dippers have been catching puberty for the first time. And Mabel had been doing well in arts and crafts."

"Oh really?" Stan said. "Let me see my little niece." Mabel changed a little since puberty hit her. However something felt weird in Stan seeing Mabel acting adorably and carefree, seeing her body changing from child to teen made Stan feel a little… Horny. For years Stan hasn't felt the warm body of a woman and has almost forgotten the pleasing moment of Cumming in a woman for the first time. Last time he felt this, he was later enlisted in the army to fight in the the Vietnam War.

Mabel was beside Stan as their parents took picture of them together. Stan has his arm on Mabel's shoulder. He slowly lowered his arm and tried to feel Mabel's developing breast but…

"Hey Stan, make sure you take care of my kids, okay." The twin's father said.

"Oh I will…" Stan said while staring at Mabel in a pedophiles way. Her father walked towards Stan and whispered in his ear "And I swear to god if you ever violate my daughter I will slit your throat open and shove a knife up your ass." Stan slowly stops his pedophile way of fondling in Mabel's body as he grabbed his throat instead. The father of Mabel is well aware of his pedophile history and will stop at nothing to protect his daughter. Unfortunately, he has made a mistake of leaving his daughter to the maniac and it is only a matter of time before he makes his move.

The twins make their last farewells and waved goodbye to their parents as they drove back home. They then looked back at the mystery shack. So old that chinks of wood were falling off the old house. Dipper sighed. "Here we go again. The same old boring vacation in gravity falls." Meanwhile Stan was also looked at the leaving parents of the twins and said "You think your little scare will stop me? By the time I'm done with her she'll be my bitch." Stan spat in the ground as an act of defiance in Mabel's father. "So which one of you little brats wanna work in my shack. It's free!" he said to the two.

The next few days of the twins in Gravity Falls have been the same thing they've been doing ever since they been in the small lazy town for the first time. They often time spent their time cleaning the shack or sometimes help Stan make some fake oddities to make him earn a bigger profit or even become the oddities themselves. Sometimes Dipper would try to have a decent conversation with Wendy, his crush and another misguided teenager living in town. Often times she'll smoke five boxes of cigarettes in a row and oftentimes she'll make out with Robbie, her actual boyfriend that Dipper hated a lot. Mabel, however tend to look at the bright side of things, talking to her odd girlfriends and roll all over the grass. This is the same boring lackluster vacation Dipper had for years and now he has had enough.

One day their uncle let them out on a break and they decided to have their lunch on the local diner. The place was as old as Stan's shack and it was full of cockroaches crawling around. Sometimes a badger or an opossum would come in in the holes of the establishment and Lazy Susan would scare them off with her broom or even a twelve gauge shotgun. Gravity Falls was full of shady characters that Mabel and Dipper have just noticed waltzing around.

Susan came to the three to take their order. "What do three jackasses want?" she asked begrudgingly.

Stan raised his eyebrow. "I'll just have your regular and the boy can just have a tube of ketchup and my niece can have a hotdog, No buns just the hotdog."

"Or maybe I'll just give her a dildo instead." Susan joked. The two old hags laughed.

"What's a dildo?" Mabel asked, obviously too innocent to know.

While the three were waiting for their order three men came in the establishment. They were wearing faded camouflage uniforms and one was wearing a cowboy's hat. They had assault rifles slung around their backs and they seem very hungry. One grabbed a cigarette and proceeded to smoke. "We`ll take the finest food you can serve and make it quick. We have nightingales to hunt!" Shouted the man with a straight face wearing the fancy hat.

The three walked in bold confidence along where the three sat. They sat on the table ahead of them and waited for their order. Dipper was curious so he would try to look at the army men, Just as he was about to walk towards them one of the army men notice "Hey kid, we have no time for your autographs and war stories. We'll be out in here in a flash."

"Are you guys the National Guard?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah so what's it to ya?" The man next to the one with the hat said. He was just about to light another cigarette. "We don't have time for you right now. Get lost `cause our operations secret okay. This is official business only."

The smoke from the cigarette hit the kid in the face and made him cough. He proceeded to go back to their table. Although he is aware of the Nightingales were around he never knew they were in Gravity Falls. A town that doesn't get a lot of recognition due to the fact that nobody knows it's in Oregon. While waiting for the orders he could hear the men talk about something about their operations.

"What's happening currently in the side of the rebels, sarge?" One asked.

"The enemy seems to be besieged within this sector; however we really don't have an actual clue to their exact location. Considering the fact that we may be tightening the noose around the rebels it's only a matter of time before they die out of attrition or dysentery. We should keep up the pressure until we can flush them out. "Another replied.

"Excellent. I can't wait to get the fuck out of this town. This place gives me the creeps." One said to the previous one.

After the three had their lunch they went back into the mystery shack from where they proceeded to what they were just doing before they went into the dinner. It truly made Dipper sick of his life in Gravity Falls considering how they've been doing the same thing over and over again. While the three were out cleaning the fallen leaves and fixing the fake totenpole the twins had a conversation.

"Mabel," Asked Dipper. "Don't you think Gruncle Stan is being a little I don't know… a jerk?"

Mabel answered, "Not really. I mean his uncle Stan and I'm pretty sure it's for the best of us."

"Really it's for the best of us to do everything he wants that we are not supposed to do while he sits in his couch and watch TV. I don't think that's what he's supposed to do."

"It's not half that bad. At least he gives us money." Mabel replied.

"Stan doesn't give us money, look at this," he showed the fake money crudely drawing Abraham Lincoln and etching on the bottom: "This is real."

"We've been having the same old boring vacation in Gravity Falls and he doesn't even give us any credit to what we have done to him. He always locks up the room and acts grumpy every time."

"Maybe he's doing some important computer thingy."

I don't think so." Dipper said. "He keeps saying he`s just masturbating or something. I don't even know what that is."

Mabel shrugged. "All of that isn't that bad. I'm pretty sure this time I'll have a romantic summer."

Dipper sighed. "You've been saying that since two thousand twelve, Its twenty thirteen now."

"Maybe I'll get a second chance I guess." She said.

The two continue out their jobs in maintaining the surroundings of the shack tidy. They were also nailing poster in the trees to help Stan attract more visitors in his novelty shop. After sometime the two kids seem to drift further and further out of the forest and they seem to be lost. At first they thought it was all but nothing until it suddenly hit them like a concrete wall.

They looked around the vast forest that they were lost in. It happened so quick that they barely realized it. They looked up the top of canopies that blotted out the sunlight and it almost looked like afternoon in where they stand. They had no idea how they were lost in the forest yet they still moved on.

"Mabel i…I think were lost" Dipper finally said.

Mabel tried to clear her throat but finally said "Don't be so silly, maybe were just getting to know nature more I guess?"

"Is that a question or an answer? I'm pretty were lost so I think we have to retrace our footsteps." The boy said.

As the two walked across the forest they could feel the desperation seep through their heads. It isn't clear who is to blame to why these two were to be lost out in the wilderness but if anyone is to blame it had to be Stan. As they walked around the land they discover an almost impenetrable thicket through the woods but to no avail were they able to pass through it. As they were walking along their path something caught Mabel's eye.

"Look over there I think that's the mystery shack!" she pointed.

"I don't think that's the mystery shack" Dipper observed. "It looks a little too old and we've only been lost for a while so I don't think that's home."

"Maybe we should ask the owner if he knows where the road is "Mabel suggested.

The two ran towards the house built so mysteriously in the forest outside Gravity Falls. Obviously no one would build a house in the middle of nowhere with nothing around but twigs and pine cones to live off to. The twins proceed with caution towards the house. The house was only a small hut about one storey high and seems to be crudely built by someone with only a few tools to use. The house seems to be made entirely of wood and it appears that nobody seems to pay much attention on decoration of the log cabin or hut to lift up the atmosphere of the place. It looks as though the place they built was just hurried up as they were on hurry or something.

The two approached the door of the house. It seemed so much larger up close than from a far. They knocked for three times. It looks as though nobody was living in the house anymore. The two tried to knock again. "Hello?" Dipper and Mabel shouted to get the attention of the home owner.

Nobody answered.

"Hello, is someone there? Were lost and we really need to know where we are." Dipper shouted again He looked into the window and see that it was covered by drapes and he couldn't see through.

"I can't see through the window," Dipper said to Mabel. Mabel bit her lip in impatience 'Let me try again this time." She walked up towards the door.

"IF ANYONE IS HOME CAN YOU PLEA—"as she was slamming her fist on the door it suddenly opened by itself. Cold, eerie air seeped out. The two looked at each other in fear.

"Which one of us comes in first?" Dipper asked.

"Let's play rock paper scissors to find out" Mabel suggested.

They took bets on which one would enter first. Whoever wins rock paper scissors enters first. In the first draw Dipper got a scissor while Mabel a rock. "Best two out of three" he said in a shy manner.

"Nope"

"Darn it" he slowly opened the door of the abandoned cabin. It was dark and relatively empty than he expected. The place has a small fireplace which was burnt out and two couches facing it. As Dipper stepped in he could hear the creek of the wooden tiles laid in the floor. Although the attic in the mystery shack was creaky as well this one sounded more empty and sharp, like as if someone is sneaking in and about to kill someone. As he looked further he saw the living room also had a small kitchen ahead and an unopened door which may be the living room. As the two walked further in the dark room they heard something roll. "What was that!?" Mabel silently shrieked in a squeaky tone, unable to clear her throat.

Dipper looked at the floor and what rolled down to his shoe was a red small cap. It had a small copper filament at the back of it He smelled that cap and it smelled acidic and smoky. He recognizes what this cap is. It was all too obvious.

It was a spent shotgun shell. They were inside a crime scene.

As they ventured on further in the dark they saw one of the pictures hanging by the wall and some in the ground, with broken glass all over it. Mabel picked up one of the picture frames and wiped away the dirt and dust. The picture shows a man standing and in the background was the famous arch of Saint Louis. He was wearing a cap and a vest and his eyes were covered in shades. He looked like an innocent person and the twins wonder why someone would try to kill a man who had a perfect life. They walked towards the door and try to see what was inside.

Mabel smelled something funny "Dipper, did you fart again?"

"No why?"

"Don't try to cover it, you farted." She teased.

"I did not." Dipper said in defense. "Maybe you farted!"

"I didn't fart. Girls like me never fart or make a mess." She smiled, full of herself. They still don't know where the smell was coming from. As they went nearer the funny smell became worse and worse, like rotting eggs and formaldehyde and skunk smell. They soon realized that it was coming from the door in the darkness.

They stepped towards the door and the smell getting so horrible Mabel covered her mouth using the collar of her sweater. They reached the door and opened the lock and discovered the cause of the horrible strength.

"OH MY GOD!" Mabel cried. She vomited at the sight that she saw.

Apparently two rotting corpses were on the floor, one by the bed. A man and a woman were bound and had the top of their heads blown off. The grey matter and blood spills over the ground and splatters in the wall. They noticed that in the left corner of the bedroom as they edged nearer they saw a box and it was open. The box was red and brownish of old blood and cut up parts of an infant child were the contents of the box. It probably was a massacre of a family. Mabel was too busy vomiting; Dipper also vomited as well but was hit by a realization.

"Mabel didn't you hear the news and the army men. The Nightingales are in Oregon. They made this massacre. The Nightingales are coming to Gravity Falls!"

"Whaa... What? S-sorry, I was too busy hurling my insides out so hard I feel like I can vomit a rainbow…" She vomited again and this time it was all over her new sweater. "Oh no… This is my favorite sweater."

"I said the Nightingales are approaching Gravity Falls. The news reporter said that the Nightingales light entire towns on fire and kill every single living being in it. Don't you realize it, huh? Gravity Falls is the next town to burn!"

Mabel gasped then vomited again. "W-we need to warn e-everyone." She said weakly.

The two walked away from the room to warn the citizens of Gravity Falls from a possible Nightingale attack. What ran through their mind were the children and the women that would be caught in the crossfire and get killed. Or even worse they would have been torqued to death instead and have the living suffer physically and mentally. They approached the door then suddenly Dipper noticed something in the floor. He checked it again and one of the tiles of wood in the floor seem to hollow. Instinctively he'll look on the flooring to see what's wrong. "Dipper, we don't have time for this" Mabel urged.

"Wait, something's wrong with this wooden tile." He said.

"We don't have time for a room renovation!"

"Wait just a minute" he looked on the tile he stepped at. The other sound creaky while the other sounded hollow and felt hard. "I think there's something under this tile." He picked up a nearby fire poker and lodged it in between the seam in the wooden tile. He used his strength to pry open the tile and he managed to reveal what was inside. It was a small metal box.

"Dipper we don't have time for this. It's probably just the severed head of the baby." Mabel urged her brother. She was already tugging at Dippers arm. Dipper resisted and try pick up the rusty metal box. As he picked it up it was sealed by a metal cap which was too tight for him to open with his hand, thankfully, he happened to carry a Swiss army knife and used the flat blade to open the tight lid. As he opened it he saw the contents of the metal box. It was a book.

A note was written to the front of the book. Dipper read it "Whoever will find this book please give it to the people. You have to understand what is written in it. Is a matter of national security?" Dipper looked at the book and the note. "Whoever owns this book probably was hiding it from the Nightingales." He said.

"We really need to go now!" his sister said. She was tugging at his arm again.

"Wait let me just take a look…" Dipper lifted the cover of the tattered blue book that he just found. The first five pages were blank and he thought that it has nothing to hold then he finally found the writing within

"July seventh two thousand eleven, Dear diary, things are getting worse and worse in Washington D C. I was instructed by my leader to go into covert ops against our enemy. I really don't know how I'll deal with these guys as I was just new on the inner circle. I really wish I can just get back on my life as an average office worker but my friends and country needs me. How many times must our group suffer? My men are falling back on all sides and I must hide myself from the Illuminati."

"The illuminati," Dipper wondered. He could have sworn that he heard it from somewhere.

The Illuminati is a fictional cult drummed up by crazy conspiracy theorists in order to explain the wrong doings in the country and the world. They say that the illuminati have the media ad religion under their control and have total and absolute power over the senate. Obviously the illuminati is fake but what Dipper wonders is why would a person that lives in the middle of nowhere know about it and why would the nightingales execute him and his family about it.

"Can we just go," Mabel asked. "He's probably the son of the crazy old man by the lake."

"Wait he can't possibly be crazy. I mean his son hates him and he lives only a few blocks away from the Mystery Shack. This man is obviously on to something. Mabel, will you close the door and open the lights?"

She closed the door and locked it. The light bulb was switched on and it hang loosely over their heads. It wasn't a florescent bulb. Dipper read on.

"July twenty two thousand and eleven, I was urging my wife to move into Oregon but she said that she wants to stay in Chicago, Illinoi. She's five months pregnant and she wanted to give birth where her family would see her labor. I really wanted her to go to Oregon because my ` business` is moving to Oregon state. I managed to convince her to go to Oregon and I said that we are moving to Gravity Falls. How could I have known about that town? Simple: my friends told me to go there. They say that the Bilderberg's are having a meeting in Oregon which is unusual because they usually meet in Europe, in France to be exact in Hotel La Bilderberg. "

Dipper turned the next few pages. "August ten, Dear diary, we made it to Gravity Falls. Things were empty in here and people seem to act a little screwy. Also the town seems to have a menacing aura that I can't seem to put my finger on. I took a look into the town for a little bit. I saw the Dusk 2 Dawn a local convenience store that was closed since nineteen ninety nine because of an elderly couple were murdered by a heavily armed gang group from the Oregon White Power Movement: a Nazi gang which used to terrorize Gravity Falls. Using my carpenter skills that I learned I decided to build a house outside the town and establish my own home in the forest. With the help of two men from the town we begin our construction."

Mabel took the book from Dipper and read the next page. "November eighteen, after three months of construction, our hard labor was finally rewarded by seeing my new home that I built and planned out was finished. The home of the Wilsons is finally built. I also heard from the local doctor that my wife is expected to give birth within the next week or possibly more. I felt proud for a while and I almost forgot what my mission in Gravity Falls, Oregon was. I have to get my bearings going for this is the greatest contribution that I can give to the Nightingales."

Dipper was confused "Wait. If he's a member of the nightingales then why did they kill him and his family? He even said that his mission was the greatest contribution from the group. "

Mabel shrugged "Maybe it's because he`s a traitor of some kind. Also why is he fighting for his country? I thought the Nightingales hate America."

"Maybe the media got it all wrong. Read on, please."

"Okay" She turned the next page. "November twenty eight, my family is finally complete as my wife Candace finally gave birth to a healthy two and a half kilogram child. The doctor said that it was a girl and she was pretty well fed. We decided to name her Athena in honor of the Greek goddess of wisdom and warfare. She was also known as the goddess of democracy: The very thing that the Nightingales and I are fighting for. It was originally intended that the nightingales are peaceful organization to let the people know about the cult by a non-violent way. Unfortunately they started it by shooting fifty of our own men dead and taking twenty five more in prison. I recently found out that they were taken in an underground concentration camp in Fort Weather were they may be tortured or starved to death. A few days after my wife gave birth I managed to penetrate through the shroud of the Bilderberg's. Considering how I was a former secretary of a recently closed down agricultural business company the Bilderberg`s let me in the conspiracy."

'January third twenty twelve, new year was pretty bland here by comparison to Illinoi. What Gravity Falls would do to celebrate the new year is all of it five hundred or more inhabitants would come out and look at the large screen and count down for the new year. Then maybe they'll see a few fireworks in the sky and then they'll go back to their homes like as if nothing happened. I managed to meet the town's most famous inhabitants: the Family Northwest. They were the descendants of Nathaniel Northwest: a local legend in the town and said founder of Gravity Falls five years after the American Civil War as an attempt to honor the Oregon Trail. He served under General Stone wall and fended off Picket`s charge in Gettysburg scoring eighteen kills with his musket. I met Mr. Northwest and his spoiled daughter Pacifica Northwest. That girl was a pain in the butt as she is the meanest girl I ever met. Also, Mrs. Northwest has a darker aura in him, like as if he is just wearing a mask and underneath that mask lies something sick and foul."

The children didn't know what they thought about the Nightingales. Mabel and Dipper were they may just been fooled into thinking that the Nightingales are a violent Militant group and make America into a Neo-Nazi state. It was probably just a lie to what the author of the book was saying but it seems that he is telling the truth, however the fact that he believes in the Illuminati made them a little unsure. The three were just about to open the door and close the lights until they heard the sound of a car engine. They heard the car stop and the door open and slam shut. The twins hid under the window. "I wonder who that could be." Mabel questioned. She lifted up the blinds of the window and slowly peeked through and saw a white and black car with a sleek shape. There was a red and light flashes and two men were standing in the front lawn of the house. "It's the police!' Mabel reported.

The men wore county police uniform and one was wearing a badge. They were both wearing county police hats and one of them has the skin color white and the other black. The white county police man was thin and skinny and walked awkwardly while the black one was short and fat and wore shades. They were both wielding shotguns and have batons and pistols in their belt. They walked towards the door as they walked the two could hear some of their conversations.

"You idiot, you said yourself that you'll tear the place apart just to find his evidence" Said the black sheriff.

"How do ya expect me to do that "The white deputy replied." All I know is that I'm sure I had that fukin` house ransacked and I'm sure we found nothin`.

"You drill bit, you do are aware were dealing with Edward Wilson. That motherfucker can hide an elephant in a refrigerator. If we don't find that book or whatever it is we`ll have our skins ripped off and our heads mounted on a wall. You hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear ya" the white man replied.

"Good. Now because of you, we have to haul our asses from the police station and look all over this place all over again."

"What are they doing, Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"I think it's the police men from the town, maybe their investigating about the murder. I heard something about the book though" Mabel replied.

"They want the book? Dang, the writer of this book is right. Gravity Falls does have a dark secret and they wanna keep it as a secret."

Meanwhile on the two cops 'now listen to me and you listen quickly: Mr. Northwest wants that evidence back okay. If we don't get that thing back were fucked!"

"Oh no!" cried the white man.

'See, that's why Mr. Northwest is a hard to please man. You don't wanna know what he did to the previous ones who had our job." The two approached the door. "However, he is a man who gives a lot if you do his job right. I heard that he`ll let us go in a vacation. Where did you always wanted to go again?"

The two looked at each other "Long island water falls, blue lake Michigan., Yee-Haw!" They shouted.

The twins hid their selves under a table which was turned over. The door was locked at that time. "What the… Some motherfucker probably was in this house before!" The police men kicked the door down. It fell with a loud thud and the handle rolled across the floor. "That's one way to enter a brothel" the white man said with a proud stance.

The sheriff rolled his eyes. "Can you just get your shit together and let's get this over with?"

The men have their guns cocked and ready to shoot they still talked through the room. "If we find this book or whatever it is those Nightingale bitches aint` going to win this war. Now way anyone is going to believe their crazy conspiracies."

The deputy laughed. "Yeah, like the way they laugh at Alex Jones and Jessie Ventura. Ain't no way anyone's gonna believe `em. "

The twins were still hidden from the table that they were hiding from. Unfortunately a cockroach happened to crawl over Mabel She shuddered and tried to pat it off. "Get this thing off me!" She silently screamed.

"Hey, did you hear something?" The black sheriff asked. His guns swerved to the direction where the twins were hiding. 'I swear I heard something."

"It's probably just the wind" the deputy replied.

"No way can the wind talk."

"Maybe its Jesus talkin` at us" the deputy said.

"I don't believe in such shit" Replied the sheriff.

The sheriff edged nearer at the turned over table that the twins were hiding at. Mabel and Dipper were frozen in fear as they could hear the creaking steps of the men get nearer and nearer at their location. Mabel was starting to hyperventilate, her breath steaming up the side of the table that they are crouched at. Dipper readies for his Swiss army knife. Suddenly they heard the steps stop and the two fell silent. The fear on their head was so strong that it seems to solidify and turn into a knife and were pressed in Mabel and Dipper`s throats. Then the men started walking again however on the opposite direction. The twins breathed a sigh of relief. They now know that the men were just continuing their sweep. Their bodies relaxed because the fear has gone away.

Suddenly the table went flying to the right and the two were exposed. The two men have found their hiding spot. "Look over hear I found a fucking pair!" the sheriff shouted.

"AHHHHH!" the twins screamed.

The sheriffs swing his shotgun and it hit Dipper square in the face. The deputy lunged at his back and continued to hit him in the head using his baton. As he looked to his left he discovered that Mabel was under attack. She was being dragged out of the room and into the outside.

"LET MY SISTER GO!' Dipper shouted.

The two were tossed out of the lawn and tossed out in the ground and they landed in the ground face first. They slowly struggled back up as they were writhing in pain. As they got up Dipper was pistol whipped in the jaw, knocking a few teeth out. Mabel was hit in the top of her head with a rifle butt. She was now dragged up the ground and a pistol was aimed at her head. "I can just squeeze the trigger and your sisters dead!" The sheriff looked at Dipper up close in the face, violating his personal space. "Now tell me what were you just doing inside that house or I swear ill blow her head off."

"No… I'll tell you if you let my sister go!" The boy replied.

"You son of a bitch…" He was kicked in the stomach so hard that it let him spit out blood in his mouth. Mabel also had a rifle butt shoved up her stomach. Blood was dripping out of her mouth. Blood then mixed with tears as she was crying. She spat out what they were just doing earlier.

"W-we… We just got lost and and w-we found this house and we thought someone was home and…" She fell s silent and shook her head.

"Tel me more little girl" The sheriff lifted up her head and looked at her eye to eye. "Tell me more of what you two were doing there!"

"Nooo!" Dipper screamed and tried to lunge at the sheriff with his Swiss army knife. The man grabbed the arm as he was about to stab and countered with a head butt. He writhed in pain. The deputy laughed. "Oh look; city boy is tryin` to make his first kill, how cute." The deputy holding Mabel pistol whipped her again in the head. "Now tell me what you saw in there."

"D-don't t-tell him… Mabel." Dipper said weakly.

"Okay that's it I've had enough of you." The sheriff held Dipper in his back and aimed his pistol at his head. "If you two didn't tell me what was in there within the count of ten ill blow both of your heads off."

The sheriff started to count down. "Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven…" Each number gets them closer and closer to death. Mabel bit her lounge but wanted to speak but didn't have any choice but to stay silent. She has become so weak that she can no longer talk. Now the two looked at each other and through the looks in their eyes they bid their farewells. They are crouched in the woods in the middle of nowhere with a gun pointed in their head and now they pay the price of democracy.

"Six… Five… Four… Three…" The countdown went on and now Mabel and Dipper have one two seconds left to live in the world.

"Two… One—"

"LET THEM GO RIGHT NOW!"

"What the..?" The sheriff and Deputy looked at the direction of the sound.

A man in a hooded figure stands at the forest. His mouth was covered by a black bandana. He had a sleek body and was wearing grey cargo pants and was wearing a black leather jacket with a hood over his head. He was all alone. He doesn't look armed but he was standing bravely. His black eyes stare at the two police men with great intensity. Mabel and Dipper were dropped on the ground. They looked at the black figure standing in defiance looking towards the cops. For a moment nobody talked. His words hang by the air. Suddenly the deputy laughed.

"Ha ha ha ha! Looky, looky sounds like someone is tryin` to be a hero!" He laughed again, saliva dripping from his mouth.

"Get lost you asshole. Get along your pussy ass assassins creed Cosplay. This is official business only" said the sheriff to the figure.

"So it's official business if two men are hurting two innocent children, huh?" The hooded figure replied. His voice was cold and raspy. "Let them go or else I won't have to kill you."

The two men looked at each other and laughed. "Oh yeah, Oh yeah? So watcha gonna do? Disappear in the darkness and get back to your mother`s basement" Teased the sheriff.

"I said let them go!" The hooded figure said again.

The two police men walked towards the figure laughing. "Here's the deal, Ezio. I'm gonna get you some pussy so that you won't be such a gay ass virgin anymore and in return you can go fuck yourself" The sheriff then walked towards the man face to face. "Get lost!" The Sheriff said. He then swung his pistol to hit the hooded man but like lightning he manages to grab his arm. The sheriffs laughing gaze then turned into confusion and anger. "Hey, let go of my fucking arm you prick!" He tried to pull his arm back but it didn't budge.

"I warned you" the hooded man said coldly.

Like a flash he pulled the sheriffs arm towards him and then he pulled out a knife in his sleeve. His knife went inside the sheriff's arm so deep that the tip was protruding out. The sheriff went down.

"AHHHHHHH!" The sheriff's arm was bleeding profusely.

"YESS!" The twins weakly hissed, looking at the commotion.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" The deputy rushed to the sheriff`s aid by trying to shoot the hooded figure. He kicked the pistol of and punched the deputy three times, in the left and right ribs and in the jaw.

"Gahhhh!" The deputy reached for his baton and swung forward. He swiftly dodged it and back flipped two times backward.

The black sheriff looking on was afraid and confused. "What is this, when American Ninja Warriors attack?!" He tried to reach for his baton as well but the hooded man was on him and started stomping at the man's head. He stomped at the man's head so hard that at his hardest stomp the man's head cracked open like a watermelon and blood and brain matter flopped into the ground and seeped in. He looked at the red mess that he made suddenly as he was about to turn forward, the deputy attacked.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" the deputy rushed at the hooded man and this time it was too quick for him to dodge. It hit him on the top of his head and he fell on the ground hard. He was over the hooded man's body and he was beating down the man with his shotgun. The hooded man was fumbling to block his head from the attack but to no avail. The man then loaded his gun and aimed it at the hooded man's face. "I'll fucking blow yo head up so hard that the whole state will hear it!" The deputy said, his eyes blazing with anger over the loss of his partner. The twins were looking at the two fighting for their lives.

"W-we… We have to s-save the hooded g-guy." Mabel said to Dipper, barely conscious. Dipper tried to stand up and grabbed his Swiss army knife. He slowly stood up and then ran as quickly as he can and then stabbed the deputy who was trying to kill the hooded man. He felt a sharp pain in his back and then tried to slam his whole body down Dipper. He was then over Dipper and then aimed his shotgun at him. He was just about to shoot when Dipper grabbed the gun then shakes it away then the gun went off. Dipper was so weak fighting that he went limp.

"DIPPER NOOOO!" Mabel screamed as he thought that the deputy shot his brother to death. The hooded man then managed to get up and wrapped his arm around the deputy in a choke hold. He then slammed the police man down the ground with a huge thud. He managed to pick up the shotgun then struck the deputy lying on the ground in the head. He then loaded the next slug in with the plunger and aimed it at the deputy's head.

"W-wait, NOOOOOO!" The deputy shouted as the hooded man squeezed the trigger. His head was blown up to no recognition. Skull fragments, blood, brain matter flew around the air like fireworks. It covered the top body of the hooded man. He looked over the mess he just made and screamed in exhaustion and anger. He was panting loudly and then looks at the two children. Dipper was lying in the ground.

Dipper lost so much blood that he was passing out. Mabel was also suffering the same thing. The man then rushed in to their aid but was unable to appreciate his help because the blacked out due to exhaustion and loss of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

"Somebody give me a scissor stat!"

"Damn it. The sweaters blocking the way, Take it off so that we can apply the bandage."

"Jesus Christ… These two poor kids got fucked up!"

"C'mon were losing them! We need those wooden stilts right now!"

Mabel and Dipper can only hear pieces of words since they were half unconscious. They lost lots of blood and their internal organs were bruised. They don't know the voices that they were hearing. They cannot thank them because that they cannot talk because of the hemorrhage they were swerving in and out of a coma and a few men were working on their wounds as an attempt to save them. Everything looked foggy and bright. They couldn't see men working on them because the light was over their heads which casted a dark shadow over their faces. Suddenly they had tunnel vision and the tunnel suddenly started to cave in their sight.

"Fuck! We're losing them fast. We need to keep the pressure on the wound!" The doctor franticly yelled.

The tunnel became bigger and bigger as it blotted their vision and they cannot see anymore. They were now unconscious and it is unsure whether they'll make it. Their souls seem to drift in and out of their body as they finally blacked out. They can only hear their beating hearts which were slowing down. Then darkness fell over them like a cape.

It took hours for the two to come to back to consciousness. The men worked hard to bring them back to the world and to work around their wounds. After hours of waiting the twins came through. Mabel and Dipper woke up to a headache. They looked up in the celling which was made of solid concrete and a few protruding metal wiring. It was cold and drafty and as they looked in the cupboard they saw two pieces of dry bread and stale murky water. They didn't know if it is okay to drink it but they did anyway. They looked at themselves. Dipper had a gauze and bandage over his head and his vest and shirt were stripped off and his torso was bandaged with a pack of ice wrapped in his left and right ribs. Mabel also had a bandage over her head and her sweater was gone. She looked under her pink shirt and felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"I wouldn't be moving around like that if I were you" said a man sitting in their right.

"Whaa… Who are you?" Dipper said slowly, careful not to make sudden movements as he still feels a lot of pain.

The man was wearing a grey jacket and black jeans. His face was tan and he had sweet blue eyes and black crew cut hair. He didn't look hostile except for the fact that he has an M1 Garand next to him. The man smiled slowly. "You two were very lucky. Had he not see you guys you`ll end up like Edward Wilson."

"Where are we?" Mabel asked the man sitting in the corner.

"You're in a world war two era bunker built under Gravity Falls. This is the hide out of the Nightingales."

The two suddenly jumped back up their bunk beds, "Wait… You mean were in the Nightingale`s holdout?"

The man nodded slowly.

"Mabel… Were in the Nightingales, their…. They're going to kill us!" Dipper slowly said. The two tried to rush out of their beds but the pain in their torsos was so extreme they end up standing up like a seventy five year old man. The man quickly grabbed their arms and slowly pushed them back to the bunk beds. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. Nobody`s gonna hurt you." The man said softly and gently. Mabel looked at the man and saw his left hand was ready to grab a pistol in his belt. "I-I don't believe you! She shouted in a whimpering manner. The man looked at his belt and noticed that it was scaring them.

"Look, don't worry I'm not gonna do anything so long as you don't do anything stupid." The man took his belt and pistol of to show that he was a friend. "See? I won't hurt you just lie down and let me explain everything to you."

"Okay…." The twins slowly sat in their beds and relaxed a bit. Mabel grabbed one of the stale dry bread and took a bite. It was cold and hard and it felt rough like sand paper in her throat as she swallowed it. Dipper took a sip of the murky tap water and it tasted a bit like mud. The man looked at them in pity "Sorry. That's all we can give you. We can't afford anything good `cause were on the run."

The man grabbed his chair and carried it nearer to the twins then turned it backwards and sat up front. He then decided to talk to them about where they are and his name and what happened.

"My name is Richard and you guys are in a bunker under Gravity Falls. When one of us was scouting for something to hunt our leader found you two being beat to death outside the porch of Edward. We really didn't know what you two were doing there. Now that I said a few words now answer this question: Why were you in Edward`s house and what did you find in there that was so important to those cops?"

Dipper tried to clear his throat. "We… We were just out in the woods nailing some posters and promos for my uncles Mystery Shack when we got lost in the woods. We can't find our way back so when we saw this house we thought someone was inside and we tried to ask the owner how to get back to town. Unfortunately we found out nobody was home because they were dead. Then when we were about to get back I found the homeowner`s journal."

Dipper happened to carry the book but since his clothes where stripped of he has no idea where it was, Richard nodded. "You mean this journal?" He grabbed it out of his jacket. "That takes a lot of balls to do that you know. They were bringing in the pain and you still didn't talk."

Dipper continued "We were so afraid a while ago because we thought you guys would kill us like what we heard from the radio." The man shook his head in disgust. "The media seems to say shit about us Nightingales. They think were mass murdering marauders who light people on fire for entertainment. "He looked at the two in contempt. "If we really kill of people like that then why are you two still alive?" The two shrugged and replied "Because we thought it was real. Thank you for helping us though,"

"Now that you two are awake, walk with me" The man opened a door in the middle of the wall toward them. They struggled to stand up but were able to follow Richard. They walked out in the room and walked in a long hallway. It was very dark with only a few candles and dimly lit light bulbs shining some of the parts of the tunnel. There were some people walking with and against their direction. Everyone was armed and wore regular clothing and jackets and sweaters. The candles and lighting cast large menacing shadows which mad the twins shudder. Some of the men looking at the twins looked in a steely gaze which made them afraid. Halfway around the dark tunnel they saw on their left the mess hall: where most of the people would eat and socialize. Also they passed through the armory where most of the weapons and ammunition were stored. Chunks of concrete were falling in the three`s heads.

"Hey, be careful there" someone shouted. He was standing in a ladder applying concrete in the walls of the tunnel hallway. "This place is unstable so advance in caution solder."

"Hey, where's the commanders room? I want to meet the Nightingale. The two are awake." Richard asked.

'Just keep going straight and turn left. I see you haven known this place that much." The construction worker replied.

The three walked on. Along the way Dipper asked 'Who`s the Nightingale?" Richard looked at the boy with a smile. "The Nightingale is the founder of this group. He`s been fighting the Illuminati ever since and with a few friends he made this organization of ours. He`s the guy you should thank `cause he`s the one that saved your lives back there."

"You guys believe on illuminati?" Mabel asked. "That's crazy."

"Oh were not crazy. The Illuminati is real. They're just not what you guys think they are. They're so much darker than that." Richard replied.

Along the stretch of the hallway the twins heard some screaming. They were afraid that Richard is lying and thought they were to be tortured. "Wait I thought you guys are good?" Dipper asked.

"Were not gonna kill you. That's just the bunker`s hospital. Since we don't have a lot of stuff to use in medical treatment, things can get very messy in there."

They managed to pass the opening of the hospital room. There were lots of frantic moving shadows that can be seen and lots of screaming to be heard.

"Ahhhhh! God damn it just put me out of my misery!"

""Nurse, were losing him, get the saw quick!"

"Just kill me! OH GOD!"

"It's no use we have no choice!"

A gunshot was heard and the screaming stopped. Mabel edged nearer to her brother for comfort. He patted Mabel in the back. They walked deeper through the bunker until they saw a black metal door. The door has a symbol posted in it and appears to be the militia's insignia. It was a black outline of a large bird of prey, talons outstretched in a striking position in midair. It was striking at a pyramid with an eye at the center. The background was blue and the icon itself was surrounded by a circle with fifty stars representing fifty states of America. Richard knocked at the door and a solder opened it for him and the three entered the Nightingales command room.

It was basically the same concrete room Mabel and Dipper were at in when they were in bed except that it has a large table and a map was draped around it. Around it were old radios and telegraphs being manned by a few men and they could hear them at work. In the Table two men were discussing of the day`s plan. They recognize one of the men, the hooded man who saved their lives.

"I would really think that a counterattack would be necessary.' The hooded man said "I suggest that we need to find a way to breach through the army's frontlines in order to stop the encirclement. Do you want us to be caught in crossfire at the National Guard, the Oregon state troopers and the army?"

The hooded man or the Nightingale was discussing his plans with another person. The man was six foot seven and has a huge muscular build that seems to double the Nightingale`s own body. He was wearing black army pants and wore a vest instead of a shirt. His biceps can be seen and his tannish white body was sweaty. He was bald and has brown eyes that stare like an eagle. He was heavily armed wielding an RPG-7 slung at his back, an AK-47 slung in the left shoulder and an Uzi submachine gun in his left holster and a mace in his right in a sheathe. He spoke in a heavy, commanding accent and a booming voice.

"A counterattack would be the last thing you should do Nightingale. The enemy has cut us off in our original foraging grounds. We don't have the food water or the equipment and ammunition to perform such a thing. I suggest we dig in and fend off the attack." The large man advised.

"If we dig in then they'll just wait until were starving to death and kill off the rest of us. We need to break through the frontlines!" Nightingale argued.

"Are you fucking crazy?! What will a bunch of starving under armed and equipped men and women can possibly do to defeat the most powerful military in the world in open combat? A counterattack is incredibly impossible!"

"Big Bill, you forgot to consider the frontier town of Gravity Falls." Nightingale pointed the position of Gravity Falls in his updated map. "Our intelligence shows that Gravity Falls is located in higher ground and it has the one and only strategic road that most of the military forces use to get in and out of the sector. If we can take Gravity Falls we have the advantage of higher ground and we control the only road system in the sector."

Big Bill laughed haughtily. "Were going to attack Gravity Falls? That's not a counterattack that's suicide! Our spies show that Gravity Falls is an impregnable fortified outpost crawling with military forces. Besides, there are more than five hundred men and children that do not agree of our cause. There are only no more than two hundred of us. How can we keep them in line?"

"I would suggest we should recruit them I guess…" Nightingale slowly said, exhausted from thinking.

"Nonsense, the people of Gravity Falls is not war ready. Most of them have inborn ailments that makes them impractical to use in military operations. Out of ten people only two know how to use an actual firearm. None of them can even wield a rifle right. Face it, Nightingale. You doomed us all from the start.

The Nightingale stared at Bill in a fierce manner. "Have some faith, will ya? History has proven that even those outgunned and outmatched can still snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. Look at the Scotts for example."

Bill laughed again. "Man, you are terrible in history. Have you heard of warrior queen Boudicca?"

"No."

"Good now listen. Warrior queen Boudicca faced off with General Switonius with an approximate of seventy thousand to one hundred thousand Iceni under her command. She was fighting for her country's freedom yet even with the numbers on her side; she still lost from the far more military polished Roman Legionaries. If she cannot defeat the ruthless romans even if she is numerically superior, how can a bunch of starving cold men and women, located in the wrong place and the wrong time outnumbered and outgunned can possibly do? "

"I…. I don't know. You still don't have the right to talk to me like that, though. I'm your commander always understand that." Nightingale said.

"Aye sir, I'm just pointing out how impossible it is." Bill said. His tone then changes to pride. "However, it is confirmed that if you die I'm second in command, aren't I right?"

"Just shut up. This meeting is dismissed." The two parted ways. As Bill walked out of the only exit, he used his huge body to shove away Mabel and Dipper. Big Bill chuckled silently. As the Nightingale still assessed the map of Oregon he noticed Richard and the twins.

"What on earth are they doing here?" Nightingale asked. The only part of his face that can show expression was his eyes.

Richard saluted. "Sir, the twins are awake. You told me to bring them to you."

"Yes I know that. But why in the command room?"

"Sir because I don't know where you were and they said that you were in the command room" Richard led the twins forward. "Their awake, though."

Nightingale walked to the twins. He loomed over Mabel and Dipper. "So how are you two feeling, huh?"

Mabel answered "Were just alright. My brain feels like I ate too much smile dip again. Thank you for the help, Sir."

"Smile dip? How the fuck are you able to eat those? Those things were banned in America due to the fact that its main ingredient is crystal meth."

He looked at Dipper, his steely gaze focusing in him. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know… Confused?"

"Wait, hang on a second." He picked up in his jacket a small flashlight. He used it to look through Dipper`s eye and inspect his condition. His eye keeps on shaking and is out of focus. "Sounds like you still have the symptoms of blunt force trauma."

Nightingale`s eyes then darted quickly to Richard. "Richard, you're one of my best advisors. What do you think we should do to them?"

Those words made Mabel and Dipper swallow hard. The Nightingale may just be planning to execute them.

"I really don't know sir. They've seen too much and I believe we have no choice but…"

The twins started to get tense. They try to struggle away but their arms were held tight by Richard.

"Nah… We can't kill them. I mean, look what they've been through." Nightingale said.

The twins breathe a sigh of relief.

"However… If they do say something to the people we have no choice but to kill them, though." Richard said, staring at the two.

Nightingale looked at the two. "Did you hear that? We won't kill you but if you say anything to anyone we won't hesitate to kill you."

The twins were escorted outside the room and into the tunnel. They still talked along the way. "You two seem alright." Nightingale complemented. "I mean, you two seem to be kind children. You seem responsible to keeping secrets and I like that."

"We just don't want to get in trouble.' Dipper said.

"I can understand that. However you shouldn't have entered that house. I'm pretty sure that curiosity got the best of you but next time you shouldn't let that happen otherwise you'll most likely die."

'It's not really curiosity, sir. We just got lost and we needed to get back to our town."

Nightingale nodded. "So you two live in Gravity Falls?"

Mabel said "Not really, were in here because our parents let us stay in our uncle who lives in here."

Richard thought of an idea. "You know you two can be pretty useful. How would you like to be Nightingale spies?"

Mabel and Dipper looked at each other. "Will it prevent us from being killed?"

Nightingale nodded slowly. "Yeah we`ll protect you. So long as you don't say anything to the people about meeting us. Besides, you're not the only spies in Gravity Falls."

"Who are the other spies in our town?"

"Oh I don't know…. We have Lady Susan, And the Gravity Falls gossiper. And the local pimp in the red light district as well as all his hookers." Richard said.

They managed to reach the end of the tunnel. There was a rusty red ladder and it led all the way up. The twins clambered up the ladder and at the end of the ladder he opened the entrance with a wheel and turned it counterclockwise until the hatch was open. They could see the light gloom over the light tunnel.

It was already night time and the cold, breezy air ruffled up the leaves of the trees and odd noises of some animals living in the forest made scary sounds. Mabel went up the ladder followed by her brother. The Nightingale peeped through the entrance of the bunker.

"Oh and by the way I'll tell you two both something." Nightingale called to the twins.

The twins looked to him. "What?" They asked.

"Three letters back." The Nightingale grabbed the hatch and closed the entrance to the bunker. The two were alone and confused.

"Three letters back? What does that mean?" Dipper asked.

The lid opened again and Nightingale threw two paper bags at them. Then he closed the entrance again.

"Wait! I still don't know what you mean…" Dipper shouted but it was too late.

The two looked at the bags contents. One bag has the shirt Dipper was wearing earlier as well as the journal he found. Apparently it was taken off so that the doctors have room to work on his chest. The other bag was wet and soggy. Mabel examined its contents and discovered it was her favorite sweater. It was covered of her own vomit and blood. The Nightingales has forgotten to clean her sweater so she put it back on the bag.

It was night time so the two cannot find their way back at town. Their only reference point was the bright lights seen over the horizon. It was a long and tiresome hike back home but the twins managed to get back to Gravity Falls. They have a lot of mixed feelings over the encounter. They can't seem to know whether they could trust the Nightingales their lives. They were also traumatized on the encounter they had a few hours ago at the cops. They were beat to the point that they suffered internal bleeding and bruised ribs and internal organs. They seem to think that they should thank the Nightingales for helping them even though they don't have much to offer but a cold, eerie bunker under the outskirts of town. But considering how the other cops may have noticed the death of the Sheriff and the Deputy, they really don't seem to have any other choice.

Finally, they managed to enter the outskirts of town but something wasn`t right. The town has changed quite a lot since they left hours ago. Big Bill was right; Gravity Falls is crawling with military and state troops. As they walked around they noticed soldiers patrolling the town by threes and some were fortifying some of the homes of the town. Sandbags were being laid in houses and strategic buildings around the town. Watch towers were under construction. The town church has also been fortified as well. The Gravity Falls water tower now has snipers manning it. Checkpoints were currently being built and Humvee's and army trucks now rolled in and out the town. There were a lot of military forces being allocated in a town that nobody seems to know about. The greatest question for them was why allocate so much military forces to fend off a dying militant force. If the Nightingales were a week and dying private army, why spend so much to defend a town that they cannot even ravage?

They then reached Stan`s Mystery Shack. They hated the place before but now they miss it a lot. They ran as fast as their bodies can let them to enter the shack. It was still open and seems to still have some customers in it. Some of them were even solders.

"Look I promised my wife that I was going to give her a souvenir for my tour in Gravity Falls, Oregon, okay." One solder on a break wearing a white shirt and camo army pants argued with another one wearing the same thing except he was color black.

"Yeah I know that but you do are aware that everything here is fake, right?" The other solder said.

"I know but my wife and kids will like the merchandise."

The two solders argued on as they were browsing in the clothing section. Stan noticed the two. One of the men was looking at a shirt with a puma picture on it. "Hey old man how much are these?" he asked.

Stan raised his head in excitement. "Oh, why those things are about umm…" He took a fake calculator and started "computing" the price. "The shirt costs five hundred dollars each."

"Five hundred dollars?! Are you fucking kidding me?" the solder cried.

"Well guess what, skinhead, since you asked the price and touched the thing you have to buy it."

"No way man, Five hundred dollars…" he looked at the shirts. He was carrying two.

"Shit man, you have to pay it. Do you want him to call the cops?"

"Let him call the cops, I'm a solder."

Stan stood up from the cashier`s post. "Look I know this can be a little hard for you two but I think we can find a way around this." Stan thought for a bit. "Would you like to trade instead?"

The man fumbled in his pockets for something to trade. He doesn't have anything. "Look man, let's just forget this ever happened and let us just go, okay."

"Hey asshole I was from the army too, you know. Before you were a fucking sperm cell, I've been killing Vietcong for more than five years." Stan just used his old man powers. It was very effective.

The solder sighed. "Fine I may have something…" He took of the necklace he was wearing. The necklace doesn't have anything in it other than a single bronze colored bullet. "When I finished army ranger school, my officers gave me this. It's called the hog`s tooth. You may have recognized it and I'm pretty sure if you sold it on the internet it`ll cost like a thousand, probably even more."

Stan walked to them with a smile and gave them a handshake. "Nice doing business with you." He put the shirts in a bag and gave it to them. The two solders left feeling very pleased, more or less. After they left he looked on the office table he was using for the cashier post. In a drawer it was full of other sentimental military objects that he managed to con out of the other solders before them. "Stanford Pines you still got it after all these years." He said to himself in a proud manner.

The twins weakly walked towards the stairs up their attic when Stan noticed them. He cocked an eyebrow and gave them a confused look. "Where have you two been? You two were gone for more than eight hours." He looked at the condition of the twins. Dipper didn't even have the time to put his shirt back on and Mabel isn't wearing her sweater. Both of them were looking weak and hurt and they were holding ice bags applied in the bruise in their heads. Stan wasn't really worried at them he actually thought it was hilarious. "He he, you two look like you were run over by a bus!" He laughed a bit more.

Dipper looked at his good for nothing uncle. "We… We just encountered the Night—"

Mabel covered his brothers arm and whispered "Dipper, are you serious?! The army men are everywhere!' She whispered in a shouting manner. Dipper was just exhausted hiking for hours that he almost forgotten to not tell anyone about their encounter. "What I mean was… Yeah your right, we were run over by a bus." Dipper said in a sly, tense like manner.

Stan nodded. "Uh huh, well if you want me to pay for your injuries well guess what…. I ain`t paying for it! "He looked at his cold earned cash. "Assholes." He murmured by himself.

Dippers eyes darted left to right. "Uhhh…. That because you don't have too because…" his voice trails off as he doesn't know what else to say.

Mabel cut him off. "Because a bunch of chipmunks nursed us back to health, I guess?" Mabel forehead sweated a bit. Her uncle nodded. "You and your imaginations, you're twelve years old yet your still saying some stuff like that. Well at least I won't have to pay for your injuries." Stan said to the two.

"Well why won't I stop imagining? I love imaginations." Mabel laughed a little and gave her uncle an adorable twirl. It caused a sharp pain that can be felt through her chest and stomach. She clutched her sides. Her uncle nodded again with a blank face. 'Uh-huh." He nodded again. Stan picked up a magazine under his table to where he was working. The twins continue climbing up the stair.

They managed to reach the attic and they were very exhausted. They also feared a lot because someone may just be hunting for the two. Mabel and Dipper didn't even have the time to pick their beds to lie down at. They just plopped down the nearest bed and slept there together. Mabel looked scared so in case someone may try to sneak in so Dipper has his Swiss knife by his left hand. Trauma and paranoia was obviously seeping in their heads. They slept through the night like they never slept before. Mabel rested her head in her brother`s arm. From then on since the encounter their life's has never became the same ever since. Everything they know and believe in was either a lie or a horrible truth. In times like this ether one of them would live or die. Blood will be spilt and Mabel and Dipper have to pick sides quickly because war is coming to their town. It's only a matter of time…

The twins once again woke up in a headache. They stood up their bed and looked at the window. The message that the Nightingale sent them about that they will not hesitate to kill them was mostly a threat. Somewhere out there in the woods was a bunch of starving militants who are either fighting for the truth or are against it. It's hard to believe because they have treated them in a manner that is either hospitable or hostile. The twins then took a look at their dresser.

Mabel took a new sweater and put it on immediately. It was color green has a strawberry on it. She then used the laundry matt to wash the sweater she was wearing earlier. As she was scraping off the blood and vomit off it flashes of the near past haunted her.

She remembered the butt of the shotgun being shoved up her stomach so hard that it could have popped her liver and other internal organs. He remembered the constant pistol whipping she got from the Sheriff and the Deputy. She remembered the shouting and screaming from the men. "Tell me more, little girl. TELL ME MORE!" Those words ringed in her mind as she was cleaning her sweater. She remembered as how the deputy was pointing his pistol in her head her other hand was wrapped around her body and touching her intimate parts like her developing breasts and even her vagina. Mabel was shivering in fear and anger and her teeth were gnashing and tears were welling up her eyes. She scraped harder and harder at her sweater as she remembered those terrible moments. She also remembered the three dead people in the house that they've just seen. She remembered how the Deputy was over Dipper and how she thought the cop almost shot her brother to death. She finally had enough and she threw the brush at the window. She threw so hard that it broke the window. She then broke out screaming and shouting.

Her brother noticed and rushed towards her. "Mabel what's wrong?!" Dipper frantically asked He looked around the laundry room for any singes of a possible intruder.

Dipper was about to comfort her when Mabel shoved him away. "You wanna know what's wrong, huh? YOU WANNA KNOW?! "Her eyes were blazing and teeth were gnashing from anger and tears were welling up. "Everything's wrong! Our fucking life is what makes this wrong! We didn't do shit yet this happened.' She finally calmed herself and burst out crying. She never needed her brother like this for a long time.

"Don't worry I'm here for you. It's okay." Dipper hugged his sister to comfort her. Mabel's eyes trickled down his new shirt that he just wore. "Look, I know this seems hard for us but we`ll find a way around this. The Nightingales will protect us."

Mabel shoved Dipper away again. "No they won't. Their lying! Their probably waiting for us to get out there and blow our heads of or something."

"Mabel don't you see? Those guys saved our lives. They can't be that bad."

Mabel shook her head. "Everything we know is wrong. Everything you see or hear from ma or pa or Gruncle Stan or anyone is a lie. Even the Nightingales are a lie." She said in a coldly.

"But we really don't have a choice." Dipper said. "I guess the Nightingales are the closest thing we can trust now. They saved our lives so we have to make up for what they've done. C'mon Mabel, let's get out for a bit."

The twins walked down their attic and into the main room of the Mystery Shack. It's been the same sight every summer. Stan would con out the money of the tourists visiting his shack by making fake stories about it. Soos is once again sweeping the floor and eating a submarine sandwich at the same time. Wendy, casually sitting by the cashier`s post and not giving a damn about anyone. Her bored eyes sweep around the room as she smokes cigarettes. The sights of it all made the twins sick of it and at the same time miss it as well. It seems like they've been lost for a long time since their encounter and it made them smile.

They walked out of the room and outside. It was bright and hot like any other summer. They walked across town. For a town of five hundred inhabitants or so, Gravity Falls is a pretty big city. That explains why looks empty even if it is in the height of the morning or even early afternoon. It seems that there are too many houses to accommodate the people. As they walked they noticed that the checkpoints were built with soldiers guarding it. And like any checkpoint there is always be a commotion.

A solder was preventing a man and his family inside the town. "What do you mean I'm not supposed to get inside?" The man argued, arms flailing in anger. "I and my family have been living in Gravity Falls for eight years and now it says that I'm not registered in this town? Are you serious?!"

The state trooper answered in a blank face "Sorry for the inconvenience sir, but if you wish to sign a complaint you can say your problem in the state court."

"You damn hell are right that ill report this problem. You solders think that you're so tough in your uniform and guns, huh."

The man tried to get out of the problem when suddenly one of the state troopers tazed him. The tazzer shot fifty thousand volts into the man's body. He fell like a rock. As he jolts in the ground his wife screamed.

"What are you doing?! My husband has done nothing wrong and you did this to him?!" The woman tried to rush at her husband's aid when one of the state troopers wrapped his arms around him and tackled him on the ground.

"Mam, you have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can and will be used against you on court!" The trooper then sprayed pepper spray at her eyes in point blank. The woman`s children were looking at the commotion. They were crying for their mother and father.

"What the hell, I`m not doing anything wrong!" The man shouted. He was being dragged into a police car.

"Police brutality, POICE BRUTALITY!' "The woman shouted kicking and screaming.

"Mommy!" the children cried. They were just five years old.

The woman shouted "I know my Miranda Rights. It also says that if you do not have a lawyer, one will be provided to you!"

"We`re sorry, mam, There are no available lawyers."

The two were dragged away in a police car while the two children were carried away by the child protection agency. Nobody knows why the state troopers reacted that way. The man and woman aren't acting hostile so why taze and mace them? Mabel and Dipper looked on in confusion. An old man shakes his head. He sighed. "Ever since the army rolled in, Gravity Falls has never been the same…"

The twins looked at each other. "Good thing we`re carrying or ID`s." Dipper said.

They continued to walk out into the outskirts of the city and then into the woods. They sat on a fallen log. "Dipper, why are we in here?" Mabel asked. "Are you trying to call for your Nightingale friends again?"

"Not really. It's that I have to show you something." Dipper pulled out of his vest the journal he found in the house. "While you were sleeping, I found an interesting entry from the guy who used to live in the house in the woods."

"His name is Edward." Mabel said grudgingly.

"Yeah I know but take a look at this entry. April two, twenty twelve. I finally have managed to gain access to the inner sanctum of the Bilderberg's. My worst fear has been confirmed: They are part of the Illuminati. However, what I learned was something new. The Illuminati aren't what most people think they are. When people hear the word Illuminati the first thing that come in their minds are men wearing cloaks and for painting pyramids with eyes in its center, their actually deeper than that. The Illuminati are a group of rich and powerful men who own large businesses in America and in lots of other nations. The current confirmed members are, Mitt Romney, T Boon Pickens and the Rothschild's. I also discovered an even more interesting member in the corporation. Why it is n Mr. Northwest of course." A picture of Northwest is glued to the entry. He was with his daughter, Pacifica Northwest and they were on a picture with a bunch of Arabs with AK-47s. "The Illuminati actually play as both sides in most conflicts. They caused the Syrian Civil War and 9/11. They intend to do this in order to gain as much money from the merchandise and the weapons and arms being sold in that conflict."

Mabel and Dipper nodded. "So everything boiled down to one thing: Money." Dipper clutched his chin and thought for a bit. "Hey sis, do you think Gruncle Stan is a member of the Illuminati? He loves money a lot."

Mabel shrugged slowly. "I don't think so. Even Gruncle Stan is too poor for that."

"Oh yeah… Okay." Dipper read on. "I also discovered were lots of classified papers. Most of it held a lot of disturbing objectives and plans." When Dipper turned the next page, pieces of paper and pictures fell out. They were proof of the Illuminati and their plans for the world. Dipper grabbed a piece of cut of paper and read it. "Region: Alaska. Project: HAARP. Description: We intend to use this new invention in order to profit more in our cause. HAARP is working perfectly as it has the ability to alter weather patterns, cause earthquakes and launch weather attacks. This is incredibly important to stimulate profits from third-world countries. Target: Indonesia. Objective: Cause a perfect Tsunami which causes their government to call aid and we'll be obliged to give them relief goods for a profit. Status: closed. Mission overview: It was a success. HAARP is working as planned and killed hundreds of Indonesians from the tsunami. It was a worldwide phenomenon and we are able to make a profit from it. Income: Three point one billion dollars."

"So that's what caused the Indonesian tsunami." Mabel said, enlightened about the new information.

"We need to stop them. We can't let the Illuminati keep on doing this to us."

Mabel sighed. "With what, huh, Two hundred starving liars living in a bunker? If they wanna fight the bad guys then they should feed themselves first."

"Liars, Mabel, can't you see? Their telling the truth!" Dipper shakes her sister so that she would understand. His sister shoved him away.

"Yeah, I know… I just don't feel like I'm in the mood." Mabel said in a frown. She picked up a piece of paper and read what was in it. "Member log number seventy three. Our meeting inside Oregon was quite a memorable trip. We have concluded from the inner circle about this year`s plans. First things first, we are able to strike a deal with the Taliban's. They promised us to give them fifteen percent of their profit from the oil refineries if in return we give them a new form of anthrax. I was more than happy to oblige. I am the head of the Plum Island Viral Development Organization and we have discovered a new form of virus. It is from the same anthrax family so we called it anthrax B2. This virus enters the bloodstream and instead of attacking the body itself instead it goes for the strongest part of the internal body, The Immune system. This virus attacks the antibodies and turns it into one of its own and uses the immune system to produce more Anthrax B2. This is very handy because this means that the stronger the Immune system, the worse the virus will be. This is very interesting. The Taliban's bought this for three hundred and sixty billion dollars. It was more than triple than the projects funds. It was a huge profit."

They rummaged through the various classified bits and pieces of information Edward found. "Roswell alien crash was actually a five hundred million dollar prototype of what will later be known as the B2 Bomber." Other entries say. "Access to the Vatican is secured. We now plan to start up a new papal dynasty." And another said "The majesty has joined our cause. The trinity is done."

Dipper read through the next few pages. "August twenty eight, I now know it. I know the symbols. The Illuminati insignia is deeper than I expected. The triangle doesn't represent a pyramid explaining its said Egyptian origins but an arrangement of power. As I looked at the new symbol I managed to decipher the code. The tip of the triangle has a star on it. On the left is a cross. And right of that is an icon of a crown. The star means it's probably the president: The president of the United States. The cross represents Christianity. This means that they have the Pope on their side, Evil bastards. And the crown icon means the queen. The President, Pope and the Queen: Three of the most powerful people in the world. Not only do the Illuminati have the army on their side, but also these fellas as well. We Nightingales are screwed. Speaking of screwed; I heard that the Nightingales are moving to Oregon. Their Falling back from all sides and I sure hope they come here in Gravity Falls. I miss them a lot."

Dipper looked at his sister. "See? I told you they were telling the truth. So, whose wrong now?"

'I am…" Mabel said grudgingly.

"Okay so based on what I'm reading the Owner of this book seems to be getting a little close to home. Just look at this entry. September nineteen, Besides the Illuminati, Gravity Falls has a lot of dark secrets and weird things going on. When I was walking in the woods chopping for firewood I saw something fly. At first I thought it was a bat of some sort until when I looked closer it wasn't. It's a flying eyeball! How the fuck was that possible? Never have I been able to see something like it. Also while I was out hunting for a stag, I heard the scream of a woman. Considering how I am wielding a hunting rifle I rushed to the sound of the screams. When I got to it nothing remains but a pool of blood and entrails. There was a bunch of footprints in the ground. It looks like it has sharp feet and it feet were ten times the size of mine. I crept out of the place and ran like hell back home."

Mabel took the journal. "January nine twenty thirteen, I am truly sorry why I'm no longer writing that much. I'm so tired running and pretending to be someone that I am not. The Bilderbergs are acting weird at me all of the sudden. They cast me off the inner circle and now I am jobless. Also my greatest fear has been confirmed: I'm being watched. Wherever I go someone is looking at me. When I look back nobody seems to be there. I don't know what's happening to me. My child is more than a year old and he is all over the place. My wife thinks I'm womanizing because I've been out too much. The proud and happy atmosphere turned gray and gloomy. My life was shattering because of the horrible things I've seen. The Bilderbergs made me do things, horrible things. Those bastards are gonna pay. My men are falling back and they are running out of places to hide. I`m scared for my friends, not knowing whether their dead or still alive. I have to hold out as long as I can until they arrived. I may have found something useful for them as while I was out cleaning the yard and foraging I found a hatch. I opened it and I discovered an underground bunker. It is of world war two era bunker built under the area of Gravity Falls. The main question was why build a bunker in here anyway? Is Gravity Falls a strategic post or what? As I looked around there are large rooms which can accommodate more than five hundred or so. I haven't got the time to look around that much so I guess it may go down deeper. I will report this find to Nightingale immediately."

The rest of the pages the twins read were quite gibberish. They all boiled down some of the weird stuff in the town: Like supposed cannibals living in the town and Bigfoot and stuff like that. It took their attention away from the book for a while until they stumbled into an interesting entry. It appears to be written recently. Like a day or two after they saw the house in the woods. As always, Dipper would read this kind of entry.

"June eighteen, Dear diary… I don't know what's going on out there, but I can see men all over the forest outside my porch. This is it; I'm busted for what I've done. Now state troopers are trying to breach my door for it has been confirmed that I am a Nightingale. My wife is confused and my child is crying. Dear god… I have let my family in the mercy of the state troopers who swear allegiance with Mr. Northwest. They are heavily armed and extremely dangerous. Considering how this may just be my final hours in this world, I told my wife what I have been really up to. I told them that I am a member of the Nightingales. I told them what I saw in the Bilderberg's and what I was up to. She had mixed feelings about what she heard. She was angry and the same time confused for what I told her. I don't know if I and my family will make it this night. Ill shall hide this journal of mine about what is written here. Whoever will find this thing, please give this to the Nightingales. You have to let the people know about what is really happening. My fellow Americans, we are looking at someone wearing a mask. The world isn't what you think it is. Please understand that my men aren't murderers or savages that the media are drumming up. Please help us, the Illuminati are killing us."

"This may have just been the final words of whoever wrote this book." Dipper said in a sad tone.

"Are you sure?" Mabel asked. She convinced her brother to turn the next pages. All of the next pages after that entry are gone.

"It's empty. It's like whoever wrote this book just vanished out of nowhere or something." Dipper turned the pages again and again. It was truly empty this time and there are no words written whatsoever.

"I guess were the only guys who found his journal." Mabel said. "I guess destiny is telling us something."

Dipper nodded. "I know. And you know what that means. We have to find the Nightingales. Come on sister, we are joining this war."

"Yes, brother, it's about time the next generation kick some butt." Mabel said in a smile.

So the twins left from their place and decide to go to the Nightingales. It is unsure what they are doing considering war isn't what they think it is. Nevertheless, they ran to the woods to see where the hatch and the entrance of the Nightingales are. Mabel and Dipper have just joined the war against the Illuminati and they have no idea what is in store for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Afternoon was ending fast and the twins still haven't found the Nightingales hatch. Some of the nocturnal animals are starting waking up and the sun sets over Gravity Falls. The air was getting cold and the creatures of the night are staring to wake up. Their good for nothing uncle doesn't seem to care for Mabel and Dipper for being out in the woods again. Impatience is starting to get the best out of them, especially Mabel.

"Can we just go home?" Asked Mabel, "It seems good at first when you think about it, but it's getting cold and dark and we still haven't found them."

"Wait a minute, Mabel. We really need to see where they are. We don't know who to really side in this war but because of their help and the evidence, I guess were better off with the Nightingales." Dipper replied.

"They're too weak and hungry. I don't know about this but I don't think they can last a second out there."

"I know but we don't have any other choice. Didn't you see how those solders attacked the family by the checkpoint hours earlier? I don't wanna be with the dark side." Dipper said. He was looking at the ground covered by leaves and undergrowth.

"Okay fine. Just make sure if you made the mistake you're the one to blame, okay?"

"I know Mabel. If I made a mistake the price would be being dead." The thought about it made Mabel and Dipper swallow hard.

Minutes passed since their little talk and the sky was getting darker and darker. The cold air encircled around them like a dark figure wearing a cold, dark cloak. It made them shiver and Dipper thought for once that he may have made a mistake of siding with the Nightingales. However, the twins perused on in their objective. They scanned the ground for some secret entrance. While looking at the ground they heard a howl by the distance.

Mabel shuddered. "I-I really think we should go home. There are wolves for crying out loud!"

"In a minute, sis" Dipper said.

The twins continued on then suddenly the bushes started rattling. A howl was heard again and it was longer and nearer than before. Dipper readied his Swiss army knife. He looked around the bushes and saw nothing other than a chipmunk or two. He shakes his head and continued on.

"See I told you! There is no way a wolf is gonna mess with Dippe—"

Suddenly a wolf charged out of the bushes catching Dipper by surprise. The reddish wild and rabid glare looked at him eye to eye for a split second until the wolf pounced at him. He fell with a large thud as the wolf was gnashing and biting too rich for his throat. He was able to push back the head of the wolf that was on him but it was an agony. He reaches for his Swiss army knife but discovered it was knocked of his hand.

"MABEL! THE KNFE…! HELP!" Dipper screamed.

"Holy shi—"another wolf pounced out of nowhere this time on Mabel. It was over her on a flash and was gnawing at the sleeve of her sweater. She was down on the ground and crying for help. Instinct tells her to fight back and she did as she was punching the wolf on the side of the head. She was obviously stronger than her brother so she managed to get the upper hand and now was on top of the wolf, pounding and punching it at the side of the head. Mabel managed to get up as she remembered what her brother was telling her what to do.

"The knife!" Dipper shouted, the wolf barking and gnarling in anticipation to rip his throat of with his powerful jaw. "G-Get the pocket knife!"

"Fuck! Where is i—"Yet another wolf pounced on Mabel. The wolves work as a team, holding back some of their kind back in case one is outmatched by their pray. The wolf bit at Mabel`s collar and she went down on the grown. The wolves were shaking their heads madly, trying to rip off her sweater. She was wearing a green sweater with a strawberry in it so spotting her in the woods at the night wouldn't be so hard. They sunk their teeth at her clothes empowering her. Dipper Looked as his only hope to save himself was literally dog pilled.

"Mabel! HOLLY SHIT, AHHHHHHH!"

"OH MY GOD! NOOO!"

The twins were screaming and crying in terror. Now Dipper and Mabel have to pay the price for their mistake. Dipper managed to get a glance around as he was being shacked around like a rag doll. Four other wolves have joined the party.

Dinner is served.

They now lost hope of who is going to save them from the pack attack. They now are at the mercy at one of the world's most organized and deadliest killing machines that ever existed. Two small twelve year olds were barely a snack to the seven seasoned wolves of the Gravity Falls Forest. It is now or never as the wolves prepare to unwrap their dinner. Nothing will be left from them other than a few pieces of bone.

As the wolf on top of Dipper prepares to lunge at his exposed throat, three shots rang out of the forest; these shots were iconic as they are heard in a lot on world war two documentaries. It was an M1 Garand.

The three bullets struck the left hunches of the wolf on top of him. It squealed and went limp as it died. He shoved it out of his way and struggled to get back up. He looked at the direction to where the shots ranged and left to him about ten feet away was a man wearing a grey jacket. He knew this man as he met him before. It was Richard.

"Get back you damned beasts! Fuck off!" Richard shot three more shots, aiming at the wolf biting at the collar of Mabel`s sweater. It hit the wolf on its head blowing a chunk of bone off the top of the head. Blood squirted into Mabel's face and spat some of the blood out.

Then Richard emptied the last four rounds in his Garand on the wolf on top of her. Two of the bullets hit the left and right shoulder and the other two missed. Even though it was injured, the wolf turned his attention towards Richard. It was barring its teeth at him but Richard wasn't afraid. Richard grabbed a Bayonet out of his pocket and fixed it at the barrel of the gun. He was ready to duke it out in close combat.

"GIVE ME LIBERTY OR GIVE ME DEATH!" a battle cry used by the Nightingales in battles inspired from a quote said by Thomas Payne. Richard charged towards the wolf and the wolf charged towards him. It leapt into the air but Richard was quick to react. He stabbed the wolf in the chest in midair. The wolf fell on the ground dead. Mabel was lying on the ground as she was looking at the skirmish.

The four other wolves encircled Richard, glancing at him and studying his next possible move. Richard stood in great bravery or bravado in his bayonet striking stance. Then the largest of the four wolves confronted Richard head on. It barred its teeth and growled and even barked at him. It is best not to come in between an Alpha Wolf and its prey. Richard replied by growling and barring his teeth back at the wolf. It was a standoff like no other then the Alpha Wolf charged at Richard. It leaped on the air but Richard blocked the attack using his gun. The pounce was powerful enough to knock Richard of the ground and the Alpha Wolf was on him, biting the barrel of the Garand. The wolf yanked away the gun from Richard with its jaws and pounced at him, aiming at the throat. He was quick to react as he punched the wolf again and again off him.

Richard was able to get up and he grabbed a handle in his left hip. He pulled it out of its sheathe. It was a Long sword and Richard wasn't afraid to go full Medieval on the wolf. Richard charged at the wolf and slashed madly at it like a Viking berserker. It was able to dodge most of the attacks but with Richards's downward slash he was able to leave a gash at the shoulder of the wolf. The wolf countered by leaping in the air. It was an effective move to use at inexperienced fighters but Richard was fast to react. Like a Louisville slugger he swung his sword with all his might in the air which then cut the wolf in half. Blood and entrails fell on the ground and splattered all over the place even on Richard and the twins. The three other wolves suddenly changed their behavior. As for before they were watching the fight in anticipation now they whine and whimper. Their tails were in between their legs.

"YAHHHH! Get back or else!" Richard screamed at the wolves. They turned tails and ran. Richard tended to the twins. He pulled scared Dipper up in the ground and patted him in the back. He did the same to Mabel and said to them "Top of the evening to you two."

Mabel looked at him. "Oh my god Richard thanks!" Mabel hugged Richard and Richard patted him in the head and kissed her in the forehead. Dipper looked at them. Mabel`s tears were trickling down her cheeks.

"It's okay, it's okay. It's over now. Calm down because I'm with you two." Richard said.

Dipper went to Richard. "Oh god… Thank you. I-I really don't know what to make up for this."

"It's nothing. It Just my job to help you two. Besides I was tracking those wolves."

"How come you didn't warn us then?" Dipper asked.

"I didn't see you two. I was just hunting around until I heard some commotion. I thought the wolves hunted down a wild boar but it was actually you two."

"How could you mistake us for pigs?" Mabel asked, still hugging Richard. "Especially for me because I'm irresistible."

"Sometimes you think things are out there but isn't what it seems." Richard replied with a smile. "Okay now that's all over, what can I do for you two?"

Dipper was first to answer. "We were looking for you. We can't find the Nightingale hatch into the bunker and we just got ambushed by wolves."

"I see… What business made you do that then?"

"I and my sister are joining the Nightingales."

Richard coughed. "What?! You can't do that! You two can barely protect yourselves from wolves much less from heavily armed soldiers. We don't recruit children to war."

Mabel nodded. "But there must be something we can do for you guys. You guys saved our butts twice and we wanna make up for it."

"Hmmm… Maybe there is but I'll have to ask Nightingale about it. Come then and keep close to me. Wolves are the least you have to worry about here in the Gravity Falls Forest."

Richard picked his gun up and slung it at his back. He sheathed back his sword and then planted a small flag in the place where four dead wolves lie dead. "That's for the hunting party. Ill mark it so that they know where to find the cadaver of the wolves. We're planning on having wolf stake for dinner." Richard explained while performing the task. "Would you like some?"

The twins shake their heads.

Richard and the twins then headed north of the area where the little skirmish took place. Mabel and Dipper stick close to him. Richard was ready for anything as he loaded his gun with another clip. The bayonet was still on the barrel of the gun, it was still covered in blood. They treaded slowly and carefully so not to cause any other predators or patrolling solders to detect their movement. "Those wolves… Their attack was so organized and timed. Had they not expected me you two would be dead. It's amazing."

"What?! We just got killed and you thought it was awesome?" Mabel yelled in a squeaky tone.

"Oh, sorry, well to be honest it really was fascinating. You see, those attack tactics helped inspire modern strategy. Wolves are experts of surprise and guerrilla tactics. Using a small attack to take on the two stronger opponents then attacking when one of them is empowered in order to pin them down and make sure no one can help them. It's a hammer and anvil type strategy."

"Well come to think about it was pretty awesome." Dipper said. 'If it's not you being mauled to death but yeah it was awesome."

"Of course it was." Richard replied.

Dipper thought of something. "Come to think about it, why are you guys in Gravity Falls anyway?"

"Aye kid" Richard nodded. He sighed. "I… I've been running away for so long that I can barely remember. We Nightingales have been running around for more than two years. We lost so many men and women… Fighting for what is right but many thought it is wrong. We Nightingales don't even issue attacks we just react when we are attacked. All I can remember is that two years ago we made a peaceful rally demonstration in Tiananmen sqa- err I mean Washington D.C then those assholes and their army on their side decided to kill fifty of us. We were running away for a long time ever since."

"But why in Gravity Falls would you hide in?" Mabel asked.

"Well to be honest we really won't be in here. Oregon was the last landlocked state in the American mainland. We cannot fly to Alaska or take a ferry to Hawaii or Puerto Rico because they completely surrounded us. The CIA tapped in our passports and disabled it. So Oregon was the choice to go. First we went to Portland, they found us there and a hundred men died in the battle. Then we went to Damascus yet again we were attacked. Then we started city hopping but we just can't find a safe area. Then our leader thought of Edward and his residence in Gravity Falls. People barely know that place so we decided to go there. We were safe for a while… Then they found us and we have no choice but to stand and prepare for battle."

"Sounds like you could need some extra hands then." Dipper was looking at Richard. He seemed determined.

"No we don't. You have no idea how hard it is to fight in a warzone. Especially if the people trying to kill you are the very people you once served."

"Oh come on Richard. How hard can it be to shoot a gun?"

Richard snapped his head to Dipper. He looked at him in a way that is looks as if he just tried to kill him. "You idiot! Because of those FPS games and shit you think you can just kill a person and get away with it, huh?"

"But do we really have any other choice?" Mabel said to Richard.

"We don't. But if you are going to kill a person just for the sake of it or taking it for granted you aren't worthy to join us. You see, when aiming a gun and squeezing the trigger, you aim with your heart mind and soul. You aim true, shoot true."

"I think you are a little dramatic." Dipper said in a low tone.

"Maybe… But really if you're going to shoot a person, bear in mind that the person you are about to kill has a family. He may have friends or children. He may be in love and afraid to die. Would you kill him in cold blood? Of course solders aren't trained like that. Shooting is the easy part; dealing with it is the hard one. You need to consider whether to shoot a person or not supposed it is necessary and you have to decide this in mere milliseconds."

The twins sighed. "Sorry for saying that. "They said.

Richard replied "No it should be me saying sorry to you. We Nightingales apologize for being in Gravity Falls and ruining your summer. Were really gonna make up for this somehow."

"To be honest I'd rather be with you guys than rot in the Mystery Shack." Dipper said.

"Besides you guys saved our butts not once but twice. We're gonna make it up for you." Mabel said.

Richard smiled. "I'm really starting to like you two." Richard patted them on their backs and kissed them in their foreheads. Then Richard sighed and his happy stare turned sad. "I sure as damn hell hope you two won't get hurt again. I didn't even get to know your names."

"My name is Dipper."

"I`m Mabel, Mabel Pines."

"Mabel and Dipper Pines. Wait, why are you named Dapper?"

Dipper took his pine tree hat off. In his forehead was a birthmark shaped like a dipper. "Pheew, I thought your parents hate you. Also do you know what the name Mabel came from?"

"No."

"Mabel: it came from the Latin word Amabelis or lovable or adorable. Too bad you don't look adorable anymore, Mabel." Richard looked at them. They look like they were rolling on the ground and covered in some blood. "Come then I guess we are getting nearer to home base."

After a few more minutes the three managed to go into a small clearing in the forest. Richard looked at the two trees that stood out in the middle of the clearing. In between those trees was a small hatch. Richard knocked twice at the hatch. "Now wait just a while for someone to open the hatch." Richard was waiting and so were the twins. After the while the hatch slowly opened and a woman holding a spas-12 was peeking through. The woman saluted. "What took you so long?"

"At ease, solder. I was just done hunting sown our dinner. Tell the recovery squad to look for four dead wolves with a blue flag next to it. Also the twins are back."

The woman let the three in with Richard coming in first. After was Dipper then Mabel. The twins were once again in the eerie Nightingales holdout. It was dark and cold, so cold that not even Mabel`s sweater could warm her. The eerie sound of footsteps and some falling chunks of concrete made the place look more like a final resting place for the Nightingales. The twins turned their eyes to the woman guarding the hatch. She was wearing a yellow shirt and wore black pants and grey army shoes. She was wearing a camouflage jacket and at the left sleeve was the icon representing her rank. She was a lieutenant. She has yellow long hair and grey eyes that looked like she's been up all night staring at the devil. She has freckles in her cheeks and wore glasses.

"Mabel and Dipper, say hello to Lieutenant Arlene. She and her partner Colonel Drake have the thirty sixth infantry unit under their command. They still answer to Nightingale nevertheless. "

"What bought them here?" Asked Arlene.

"The twins are gonna have a talk to Nightingale. They actually wish to join this group."

"You two must be crazy. War isn't a game. But Richard, why are they here anyway?"

"There is always something that these twins can do for us. They are willing to do it and what they want is what they get. Also they were out in the woods and almost got killed by the wolves I was just hunting for."

"Oh… Anyway sir, The Nightingale is in the command room."

Mabel, Dipper and Richard walked along the long corridor to which led to the command room. IT was very dark with only a few candles and half dead light bulbs lighting up some of the area. The bunker was quite active even during close to nighttime and people were still doing their duties. The soldiers patrolled the hallways wielding weapons too old to use in modern operations. Some men were repairing the ceiling above them with some concrete. And some people seem to just sit on the ground, waiting for something to happen. Moral seems low in the holdout and the men and women of the small army Nightingale has conjured up are wavering.

"If you wish to join us Nightingales this is all you will see, Men and women waiting to die. We are in a turning point and there is nothing we can do. We are running out of men and equipment to fight this war. The light of liberty is at its twilight years now. So if you wish to give any contribution to the Nightingales, it is too late."

"No Richard, it is never too late." Dipper said. "I can do what you guys can tell me. You told us we can be spies and that seems easy enough."

Mabel added "And I can make people happy over here. I can make you guys some sweaters and you will really gonna love Waddles."

"Who's Waddles?"

"He's like my little baby. From morning to night he will always gnaw at your arm. Also, he`s my pet pig."

"A pet pig? If you want Waddles to make us really happy you should give him to us. And maybe some vegetables and a cooing book."

Mabel shuddered. "B-but…. Noo! He`s my pet pig.! I love him and he loves me!"

Richard swiped his face with his hand. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I thought it was just a mascot for your uncle`s shack or something. We haven't eaten anything good for a while. All we have to live off the land are some ferns, grass, mushrooms… Maybe every once in a while Susan will give us some bread… And recently, Timberwolves. Sometimes you have to sacrifice things for the common good. I'm sorry, though. You can keep your pig."

"Okay, thanks Rich. Maybe instead of Waddles I can give you something else. Like maybe Pacifica's dog."

"Whoa there Mabel! You do not wanna mess with the daughter of Northwest Logging Enterprises."

"Northwest Logging Enterprises? I never heard of that." Dipper entered the conversation.

"The Northwest Logging Enterprises is one of the largest and fastest growing log distributors in all of North America. They say its history goes back as far as a few years after the end of the civil war. Nathaniel Northwest supplied wood to be used to power the factories of the big three: Andrew Carnegie, J.D Rockefeller and J.P Morgan. They also own some coal deposits and a medium sized silver mine. In return the big three will give them a portion of their profits. They even let him command a large portion of the Pinkertons."

"I think I heard of them."

"You seem good in history, Dipper. I'm pretty sure you heard of the Homestead rebellion of eighteen ninety two. He has some solders of the Pinkertons under his command."

"And they killed nine workers who were in the closed down steel factory." Dipper added.

"Yeah and in cold blood, that explains why they let the Northwest into the Illuminati corporations. "

The three continued on their walk towards the command room. They reached the door where the twins have seen a day before. The three entered, as well as Arlene. It still looked the same as before and Nightingale was still arguing with his second in command: Big Bill.

"The best we can do now is to fortify our position and fight a siege. These walls can withstand any attack!' Bill yelled.

"You fucking idiot, they could just shoot a bunker buster in here and we`ll all be dead!" Nightingale replied.

"Well that's great because I thought you wanna get this over with."

"Yes I do but not in that kind of way. I think there is a weakness in our enemy. Some kind of a ruse or something, i-I don't know…"

"Oh you mean attacking Gravity Falls? Let me guess… You want us all to fix bayonets and charge off as machine guns and anti-tank missiles are ripping us apart, huh?"

"It's not that way, asshole. I'm not some delusional patriot or some Quran reading Allah Akbar shouting Muslim fanatic like in Syria." Nightingale said, panting. "Besides, I`m canceling the strike, we do not counterattack in Gravity Falls because of the large concentration of troops. They know we will strike there. Also, the civilian population is on the way. Our code of conduct tells us to never kill civilians." Nightingale saw the twins and Richard. Richard saluted.

"Richard, what have you done in these few hours? "Nightingale asked.

"Sir, the twins wish to speak to you. "

Nightingale walked towards Mabel and Dipper. "What kind of business do you two want?"

"Ummm… Nightingale, we wish to be part of your group. I`m Dipper Pines and this is my sister Mabel. We may not look much but we can help you guys."

Mabel nodded. "Yeah and I could make you guys some sweaters, make you guys happy and… Oh and you're gonna love Waddles."

Bill looked at them First he chuckled silently then busted out laughing. "Oh god what the fuck do we have here? Are we so desperate that we have children to fight for us?"

Nightingale snapped his head toward Bill. "That's because we don't." He returned his steely gaze on the two. "What are you two thinking?! You think war is some kind of game or something. I mean, look at us. We are former solders of the most powerful army in the world and even we cannot defeat the very army we once served. How could you two possibly do something for us? The whole spy thing or making sweaters sounds cute, but going to war? Richard, why did you even let them in here?"

"That's because while I was hunting down our dinner, these wolves attacked the twins. I managed to save them and I don't have any choice but to let them in here." Richard replied.

Nightingale sighed. "I`m sorry Dipper and Mabel but there is nothing you can do for us. If you wanna join armies go to Joseph Konny instead."

"But you guys saved our lives. My father said that we should always help out who helps us, especially who saved our lives. We`ll return the favor." Dipper explained. But Nightingale shakes his head.

"Okay, anyway we will not attack the city. We need to think out a possible strike. After that we shall tend to the city when we managed to blind the enemy. Richard, what do our scouts say about the condition of the city of Gravity Falls?"

"Our spies say that police brutality is being used to sway the favor of the army to the rulers. Marshal Law is being implemented in Gravity Falls but not officially announced. Fortifications are being made and the people are forced to pay for it, even though the government is supposed to tend to the army."

"Damn… We Nightingales caused this. It's our presence that made the military act like this. Now the people are at the mercy of the Gravity Falls War Debt."

"Yeah, it's like Waterloo all over again. And yes the war debt has been confirmed. They now rule in an iron fist and instead of us taking the brunt, the people are."

Nightingale pounded at the table madly which made the twins yelp. "Fuck damn it! Because of me people are suffering. That's it Bill, I will take full command of this operation. I know there is some kind of weak spot in the enemy`s front lines."

"Nightingale, quit being delusional There is no way we can take on the army and win. There may be another escape route around here."

"Bill, did you served thirty years in the army just to keep on running away?"

Bill shrugged. "No, why do you ask?"

"Because I've had enough of running, when I served the army, I was taught to fight as hard as I can. Mind over matter. I trained and fought for so long and all of that is to be used to run away. But I have had enough. I am putting my foot down! No more running, no more crying. This time WE are going to attack. I want to send them a message: A message that we are down but not out. We Americans have been through this before. Now it may be a long ass time but it still applies today. We have to defend ourselves and fight as well. We need to take the initiative to strike out. Defend yourselves, defend friends and family… And most of all defend your people. The American Dream is under attack and we are the only ones who can defend it. Are you gonna let that dream turn into a nightmare? Fuck whatever George Carlin said, the dream is true but you have to work hard to get it. I'm not gonna die sitting around and let the bullet come to me. If all of you are interested in doing that then fuck off! I`m an American. As Thomas Payne once said: 'Give me liberty or give me death. ` Now is anyone gonna complain about it or what?"

For a while nobody said anything. The twins looked at Nightingale both scared and at awe. Bill`s easy posture now was steady and dignified. The little speech he made the whole room silent. Richard broke the silence.

"There is a possible way…" Then he fell silent.

"What is it Richard? It's okay if you tell me."

"Uhhh… Our scouts report of… They said that they saw—"

"Richard just talk, damn it! I don't care if it's crazy just talk!"

"Okay… Our recent spies say that they saw something in the woods, a thirty minute drive north of Gravity Falls show a large clearing in the woods. As the scouts discovered it is actually a military command outpost. It is incredibly important to control the sector because it is controlling most of the army's military technological hardware. Most of the UAVs and even a so called satellite depend on the command post. If we could find a way to take out this outpost we may get an upper hand on taking the enemy by surprise because they need the technology to spot us deep in the woods. It is also a weapons cache so we may be able to grab some new weapons to upgrade our arsenal."

Nightingale nodded, clutching his chin. "Okay, but the outpost will be destroyed, along with the weapons."

"Yeah but it's not the only weapons cache in the Gravity Falls sector. Two other ones have been detected. The reinforcements being sent to these cache`s depends on the communications system linked on the main outpost. If we destroy it, the army is blind." Richard said, slowly smiling.

"Yeah… Like a spitting cobra spitting at the eye of it enemy. Okay let us call this: Operation Spitting Cobra. Everyone, PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

Richard sighed. "Ummm, sorry sir but there is still a little problem…" His voice trails off.

"God damn it Richard, you can't just turn me on and off like that! Now what's the problem?" Nightingale asked in a furious tone.

"Nightingale, the command post is probably the most heavily guarded area in this sector. Even more heavily guarded than Gravity Falls itself. The outpost has a lot of military personnel manning it and vehicles are coming in and out of it. I wouldn't be surprised if we found an Abrams there." Richard reported.

"Then we shall take it out with Bill`s RPG then." Nightingale replied.

"Uhhh, shooting an RPG at an Abrams won't kill it, it`ll just piss it off."

"Richard, we don't have any other choice. Out there is a city under tyranny and it is all my fault. Now I know that Gravity Falls didn't take us under their wing reluctantly, however we must help them because they are innocent civilians that have nothing to do in this war. They`ve done nothing wrong" Nightingale said. His eyes glanced at the twins. "Also, these two are our assets now. We need to protect them as well."

"Oh c'mon Nightingale" Bill interrupted the two. "What do those two have something to do that we must be responsible for?"

"They are kids. They must be protected at all costs."

Bill shrugged.

"Anyway, our attack will not be canceled. We move on to destroy the outpost tonight. We will use sneak tactics and—"The metal door towards him opened. A man wearing a black hoodie and has black and red biker gloves in his hands. He was wearing blue pants and wore a red beret. He was wielding an AR-15. The man saluted at Richard and Nightingale and Arlene turned to him and saluted. The man saluted back.

"Oh, why it isn't Drake Noctornus. We really think you would be a great asset to this operation we are conducting. "Nightingale said to the man.

"Aye sir, just reporting for duty" Drake replied.

"Colonel, what took you so long?" Arlene asked.

"The hunting squad came home. They took the four cadavers back in the bunker for the group to eat. It is great to meet you again, Lieutenant" Drake smiled. Arlene nodded back.

"Nightingale so what are your orders?' Drake asked, turning his eyes to his leader.

"Richard and his scouts found what seems to be our last hope of surviving this war. A command outpost in charge of the communications system in the troops in Gravity Falls is our target. We will destroy it in order to blind the enemy once and for all. Then we will raid the weapons cache to buff up our arsenal."

"Okay sir, I'll just fire up the Technical and—"

"Drake, don't do this!" Richard interrupted. "We cannot risk losing another Technical in this operation. We need these vehicles."

"Richard we need to risk everything in this operation in order to win." Nightingale argued.

"Yeah and besides we can approach them on foot, nobody knows the Gravity Falls Forest more than us." Drake pointed out.

Richard sighed. "A full scale assault is not good in this operation. Although the outpost is heavily guarded it does have a slight weakness."

"So what is it then?" Bill asked.

"On further scouting, our scouts say that the outpost is trying to build a sewage pipeline in the ground. Construction has begun and the ground now has a large dug out construction area. However, for some reason the construction plan was canceled. There are a lot of exposed pipes and holes in the outskirts of the outpost.

"Yeah and…" Bill continued, his bored eyes looking at him.

"One of those pipelines will lead in a manhole inside the outpost. We can sneak in and out undetected."

Bill`s eyes went wide, sensing opportunity.

"Excellent" Nightingale said, nodding rubbing his hands together. He could sense opportunity as well and he is getting pumped. "Okay, all we need is a five man group. We carry some of the last of our demo charges and sneak through the pipelines. Once we are in the outpost we sneak in and line the command room with explosives. Then we`ll hurry up to the storage room to grab as much weapons and ammunition we can carry, Drake will be out waiting for us. After that we`ll ride out and detonate the demo charges. This is it, brothers and sisters. Tonight we show those motherfucking Illuminati bankers and their slaves that free men can rise up and take the challenge. So who`s with me?"

"Nightingale, I and Drake will join the attack." Arlene stated.

"Sir, if my lieutenant is coming, so will i. I and Arlene are best friends in this army of ours and being a former marine I live by the quote: No man left behind." Drake joined the group, looking at his lieutenant.

"That's great you two. It is an honor to fight with you two." Nightingale saluted at them

"Hey Night, you're gonna need some extra fire support. I`ll lay down RPG fire to suppress the enemy." Bill also joined the attack group. The four now turn their eyes to Richard.

"I`m not joining" Richard confessed, shuddering.

"Richard, what the hell!" Nightingale exclaimed. "We need you in this assault. What are you afraid to die or what?"

Richard sighed. "No it's not that… It's because there is still one catch…"

"What?"

"Those pipes are too small. They can't possibly fit anyone of us. Our bodies are too big and the combat equipment is on the way. Heck, it looks like the only part of Bill that could fit in there is his leg."

"Yeah, and we don't call him Big Bill without a reason." Drake said, chuckling.

"See" Richard pointed out. "I don't know about you for but this attack is just over before it started. A frontal attack will rip us to shreds, while a sneak attack is impossible because the pipes are too small."

Nightingale sighed. "So, all is over then. So all we are gonna do is stand around her and wait for the army to find us."

"Ha! I told you, Nightingale. The best we can do is a siege battle." Bill said, feeling so sure of himself.

"Yeah, I think your right…" Nightingale seems to lose hope.

"However…" Richard added. Nightingale turned his eyes slowly to him.

"However there is one way in… We may have some recruits large enough to fit in the pipes, along their equipment. But…" Richards's voice trailed off. Then his eyes rolled towards where Mabel and Dipper stood. Nightingale knew what he means.

"No! I am not gonna recruit children to war!" Nightingale yelled, furious.

"But sir, the twins are asking for it and—"

"RICHARD I DO NOT RECRUIT CHILDREN TO WAR! I am not a terrorist!"

"But sir this is our only hope!" Richard argued.

"Nightingale, I and Mabel will do this." Dipper finally talked to the five.

"NO, you and your sister stay out of this! You are too young to join this war."

"But Nightingale we`ll be okay. My brother won't let anything happen to me." Mabel explained.

"No way! Children joining the war… Richard what made you even think that I would do this?"

"Sir, when I rescued these two I saw something in their eyes. They… They looked determined. Especially Dipper who was really willing to go into this. Ever since the twins were beat up by the sheriff and the deputy they really changed. I don't know about you but their childhood is way behind them. They were plunged into this war suddenly and for some reason they understand us."

"Richard, I'm not gonna let these children lose their innocence."

"I don't know about you but the twins look like they have already lost their innocence." Richard said coldly.

Nightingale looked at the twins. Dipper and Mabel were looking back at him. He felt worried about what would happen to them. He knows that war can change men for the worst. He shook his head. "Mabel… Dipper… War is hell. You don't know what we Nightingales go through all the time. Many of us have died in our retreat in Gravity Falls. I cannot afford any more to die, especially you two."

"Nightingale, we can do this. We just got attacked by wolves and just shrugged it off like it was nothing. I also have seen some gruesome things in the internet so I guess it won't bother me." Dipper said.

"My brother right. If my brother is going to war so will i. Twins have to stick together in good and bad times" Mabel explained to Nightingale.

"No…" Nightingale looked at them. His eyes show the mental scars of war as his eyes were hollow like a thousand yard stare. "War is hell. The enemy vastly outguns and outmatches you. They have tanks, planes, assault rifles, bombs and… And those dreaded Flamethrowers."

"I thought flamethrowers were banned." Dipper thought.

"Yeah they were banned; unfortunately for us they bought it back just for the soul purpose to kill us Nightingales. The way they use them is just… Inhuman." Richard said.

"The use of flamethrowers makes perfect sense in the second world war. They would light solders hiding on heavy cover so that they can flush them out and then open fire on them so that they could put them out of their misery. Unfortunately, flamethrowers are used against us are incredibly cruel. They`ll light us on fire so that they could laugh while our male and female soldiers are dying in agony. Do you want that to happen to you?" Nightingale asked.

"We can't back out from this. Whatever happens to us, the person to blame is me. I must protect my sister and she should protect me. I think we are ready to join this war. After all, if you guys lose I and Mabel would lose their liberty and we would suffer anyway." Dipper stated.

Richard and Nightingale looked at each other. They conclude whether to let the twins join the war or not. Under Nightingales command would be future solders too young for war. It is up to the two to decide Mabel and Dipper`s fate.

"Richard, what do you think?" Nightingale asked.

"What the people want is what they`ll get. It's still up to you, though" Richard replied.

Nightingale sighed and wiped his face. "Alright Mabel and Dipper. Come and meet me in the shooting rage. I`ll teach you whatever I can give you before the strike." He looks to Richard. "Richard, what time is it?"

"Sir it is six PM. About two hours before Nightingale operations are to commence."

"Alright, two hours to turn two kids into saboteurs. God, I hate my job!"

Mabel and Dipper, as well as the Nightingales once again entered the dark, eerie underground tunnels of the bunker. They managed to reach the shooting range which was the most active area of the place. Also, just so happens to be the armory of the militants. In front of them was a makeshift shooting are made of wood and pieces of steel and iron. Three booths were in there to their left and the rest to their right, ten booths in total. Three of the booths were occupied by plane clothed men shooting a newly restored M1 Garand. To their left was a small workshop where someone is cleaning and restoring the weapons they found in the bunker. Ammo crates were on the sides of the large room and the loud sounds of gunshots rang in the room. The smell of gunpowder was everywhere which made the two cough a little. Nightingale started to teach the two.

"Okay you two" Nightingale started. "There currently aren't any large enough automatic weapons for you to use other than the Uzi and the Skorpion sub machineguns. Unfortunately you won't be able to use them because they are on current use. So this is where you two will start from. "In one of the booths he is in he pulls out a handgun. It was a berretta 98. "The Beretta is a good choice for you two. It's small, compact and deadly up to fifty meters. This version fires a 7.65 Luger round which is pretty powerful enough to kill someone. It's a standard issue for both military and police personnel throughout the world. The clip can hold up to eight rounds. You can only carry a limited amount of rounds at a time so make sure you never miss."

"Uhhh, Nightingale, how many do we carry? Can we dual wield for more firepower?" Dipper asked.

"No, that would be a stupid idea. Unless if you REALLY need to do so, do not dual wield in standard confrontations. You each would carry one and have five magazines. That's quite a lot for a secondary weapon because currently this is your primary weapon."

"How are we gonna kill someone with weapons this small?" Mabel said "I thought we are going up against the military."

Nightingale sighed. "Look, here is what I will tell you: You shall never engage unless it is incredibly necessary. All you have to do is crawl into the pipes, get in the outpost, line the place with some explosives, get the fuck out of there and detonate the charge."

"Easier said than done" Bill added.

"I know Bill, which is why I'm teaching these two to become future murderers. Fuck damn it what am I doing? Anyway, so the trick to aim is to be in a correct stance. You need to be in a weaver stance. It is the most effective stance in use to fire a handgun."

"So will I go first or what?" Dipper asked. "I'm sure that you just stand and shoot, right?"

Nightingale shakes his head. "No, Dipper, aim like in a weaver stance so that the rounds will go on target. Now I'll compare the standard weaver stance to firing while just standing, so pay attention closely you two." Nightingale applied a clip in the gun. He proceeded to aim and fire at the target twenty-five meters ahead of him. He stood up in the weaver stance and fired away four rounds. The four shots rang out and all four hit the bull's eye in a decent compacted formation. The precision rate was phenomenal. He then took on the standard one handed firing position Dipper thought was right. Four more shots rang out. This time three shots end up on the outskirts of the target and only one ended up getting close to the bull`s eye. "See the difference?"

"Ohhhh…" The twins learned something new.

"Okay Dipper, you're up first." Nightingale took the safety off the gun and loaded in another magazine. He then handed it to Dipper. Dipper grabbed the gun and noticed it was heavier than he thought.

"I thought this gun is light." Dipper complained. Nightingale stood at his back and aided him at his aim.

"Now copy the weaver stance, okay. Put your arms and feet slightly apart so that the recoil will not affect your aim. Also, use your iron sights. Aim the barrel a little higher to compensate for the gravity. Now slowly aim and fire." Dipper let out two shots and the recoil of the gun and the sound of the gunshot made him jolt a little. He managed to regain his footing and get back at his stance.

"Oh, my… Mabel, did you see that? I can't believe what I'm doing but, I`m actually firing a gun!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Okay, kid now don't get too shabby here. This is your first time and as much as you are learning fast, please try again." Nightingale said.

Dipper faired out two more shots and saw that he was getting a little better at it. It made him smile a bit but Nightingale said "Another thing to learn in combat is to never feel like you are in control. Just do your job right as quickly as you can. Pride can result in a solder being killed `cause he thinks he is Rambo or something."

Dipper emptied the rest of the four other rounds in quick two short bursts. Nightingale was just getting started. "Okay, now Mabel it`s your turn to get in the firing range."

Mabel slowly walked to the shooting booth the three were at. Nightingale once again stood behind helping their aim, except this time it was Mabel`s turn. He stood behind him and Mabel was feeling a little tense. "Ummm, sir, you are a little too close. I-I don't think I feel safe in this way."

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you just aim and fire like how I taught your brother. Feet and arms slightly apart to absorb the recoil, aim with the iron sights then once you have a decent firing solution, slowly squeeze the trigger." Mabel did as what the man told him to do. She fired a three round burst and it hit just a few millimeters at the center of the target. Mabel felt something strange, like she was holding back something and he just let it out by shooting it out. Mabel giggled a little bit which made Nightingale cock his eyebrow.

"Okay, Mabel, I know you are learning well and that's what I like from a student. But always remember: This is for real. This isn't a video game or something but—"

Mabel squeezed out the rest of the rounds in quick succession. Mabel seemed pumped. "Holy shit, I never knew it was this awesome to fire a gun!"

Damn what have I done… Nightingale thought.

Mabel shuddered "Sorry, Night. I guess I just got a little carried away. I think I should really keep my cool this time. I could kill someone with this."

Nightingale patted Mabel at the back. "It`s okay Mabel. It's okay. Just remember that you are fighting with your brother. Okay, now to more advance targets."

Nightingale ordered four other targets to be placed. These targets were third two meters away and now they are moving in left and right motion. These targets were now harder to hit. "Now if engaging a moving target, you have two options to attack it. One is to use a trailing firing solution where you follow the target with your barrel and fire at will. It is a good firing method and all but ineffective in longer ranges." Nightingale fired at the first target in the trailing method. Although two shots managed to hit the target, they were low in precision. "My personal favorite however is the ambush type. You point your gun ahead of the target a bit and once you fire your gun the bullets speed as well as the targets speed will hit each other in with both units moving at the same time. In other terms, let your target come to your bullet." He tried out the ambush type on the other moving target. Considering how he is much better at this type of aiming, he was able to make a more precise hit in the target within the circle in the bull's eye.

"Now each person has his own different aiming styles, so Dipper and Mabel, try out whatever technique you seem used to." Dipper was the first to try out the firing techniques. He started out in the trailing type and fired off the last two rounds in the magazine. They were rather inaccurate and one even hit the wall behind the target. Dipper tried out the ambush type, and noticed considerably change of accuracy and precision. He was much more comfortable in this.

"Mabel, your turn" Nightingale called out Mabel. Nightingale loaded another magazine in the gun and cocked it. Mabel did as she was told. She tried out the ambush type, yet oddly enough she wasn't good at it. Then she tried out the trailing type and it seems that she was much better at it. She tried it again and she finally got used to the trailing method.

"Okay, unfortunately we don't have much time to train more on weapons so I guess we`ll move on to something else. Now, do you guys really know how to fire a gun?"

"I think I do, I suppose." Dipper said.

"It kinda felt good. I can do this, Nightingale." Mabel said in a proud notion.

Nightingale nodded. "Okay, so what if you are disarmed and the enemy are near inches of you?"

Dipper raised his hand. "Knock his block off?"

"Exactly, unfortunately the enemy you guys are facing off with knows quite a lot about martial arts. Now follow me."

On the large room Mabel and Dipper along with Nightingale and Bill watching, the group went into the farther edge of the shooting range. In the center of another room linked to the shooting range was an area with some padding in the floor and in the walls. To their left was a rack filled with Garran riffle. These were obviously used in CATs and now used in hand to hand combat training. On their right was a flag of the Nightingales bearing the icon they saw in the command room, as well as the flag of the United States.

"Okay you two, listen up!" Bill said in a booming tone. "I am gonna teach you assholes the proper technique of engaging an enemy up close. Now, the anatomy of a person's weakness must be exploited in order to take out the target as quickly as possible. The hit boxes of a person is his eyes, neck, the left and right ribs to take him off balance, the stomach and most importantly the groin. When attacking an enemy up close, the first thing to do is to be as aggressive as possible. Strike first, strike hard and strike often. Those are Admiral Bull Halsey`s quote. Okay, now Drake come to me."

Drake entered the small area where Bill stood. Drake and Bill stood there face to face. Then they raised their fist up and prepare to engage. When given the signal, Bill attacked first with a swing of his arms. Drake dodged it but Bill was prepared for Drake`s counterattack. Drake punched forward, but Bill saw it coming. He leaned left as the attacked missed, grabbed his arm and then pulled him down the ground. Once Drake was down, Bill pounded at Drake with a hail of fists, which obviously wasn't real but a demonstration. "Okay, now that the enemy is down on the ground, finish him off by stomping in his neck or head." Bill said.

Drake went up and grabbed one of the dummy guns. "Okay if the enemy has a gun like this, disarms him and use the rifle butt to strike him in the left or right ribs. Then use the gun to pin him in the ground or put him in a choke hold using the gun." Drake begun his demonstration, He swung his riffle forward but Bill ducked down and then punched Drake in the ribs. Then he grabbed Drake`s gun and pulled it him. He then swung the riffle but to his right rib and used the gun to pin him down forward. He then struck Drake using the butt of his riffle. The twins clapped.

Nightingale nodded. "Bill, you do are aware that the twins are too small to perform an attack like that. Here let me try something… Drake, FIX BAYONET!"

Drake quickly grabbed a bayonet in his pocket and attached it on the barrel of the gun. This time however, the bayonet was real. Then Drake stood in his bayonet stance and prepared to engage. Nightingale went on his knees, being as tall as Mabel and Dipper. On his signal, Drake ran screaming towards Nightingale. When Drake was about to stab with his bayonet, Nightingale took out a knife out of his jackets pocket and demonstrated a stabbing motion in Drake`s groin. Drake went down and Nightingale was on him, demonstrating the stabbing motion in his neck. "Okay you two, now that is a combat engagement technique worthy of your age and height. Dipper, it's your turn."

Dipper walked to the men train at in close combat. Nightingale gave him his knife and Drake stood up and walked further and prepared his bayonet stance. "Okay Dipper, just copy what I just did." Nightingale said to him. Screaming, Drake charged toward Dipper. Dipper charged as well and then Drake stabbed down. Dipper ducked and Drake stabbed Drake in the groin. Nightingale clapped.

"Okay Dipper, now what I have in mind but that was good." Nightingale complemented.

"Thanks sir" Dipper replied, panting. "I just followed what Bill said to me."

Nightingale looked to Mabel "Hey Mabel, time to stop sitting pretty and let's get rough in here." Mabel walked towards the training are where his brother and the other men were at. Nightingale handed Mabel his knife. Drake walked backwards and was on his bayonet stance. On Drakes signal, Drake charged. He was screaming and Mabel was frozen for a moment. Once Drake was near, Mabel Dodged the forward downward stab of Drake`s bayonet. In a split second, Mabel grabbed the gun off Drake and the he used the side of the riffle but to Strike Drake on his ribs, in a fake and almost realistic way. Then, Mabel pushed Drake down and once she was over Drake, Mabel screamed and started to stab but Nightingale grabbed Mabel`s arm.

"Okay, that's enough Mabel. You proved your point and you two seem good in close quarter combat."

Mabel was panting furiously. "I… Darn it, I lost my cool again! I`m so sorry, Drake."

Drake went up and replied "That's okay, girl. In hand to hand combat, you really gotta let things out. But next time, try not to kill me."

Nightingale looked at Bill. "These two still need melee weapons, though."

"Don't sweat it, Nightingale." Bill said. "I`m sure that some of the mess hall`s cooking utensils can be good enough for them."

"Nah, I don't think so. We should give them the best close combat weapons they can get. And I may just have something or two to give them."

Mabel and Dipper followed Nightingale and his men towards the furthest edge of the bunker. They entered the armory where all the weapons and ammunition were stored. It was cold in that room and racks with all sorts of weapons, from assault rifles to submachine guns were in the armory. Older weapons like the M1 Garand, The Springfield Bolt-Action rifle and Thompson submachine gun were there. Some boxes have belts of 50 cal. Bullets and larger caliber bullets for some kind off Ant-Aircraft auto cannon. Some boxes have grenades, both actual military grenades as well as improvised ones. A man was sitting on a stool with a can of gasoline near him, making a Molotov cocktail. There were two small boxes in the edge of the armory in a table where the group went.

"Okay now you two. The melee weapons I am giving to use to be the weapons I used in the army back then. And even sometimes I would still use these. Okay, Dipper, this is your weapon." Nightingale opened the slightly larger long chest near him. In it was a Tomahawk axe. It had a black handle and a silver axe head which was slightly hooked. In the end of the handle was a hard pummel used for pummeling. Nightingale handed the axe to Dipper.

"This axe is lethal enough to cut a person's head off in one fell swoop. The axe head has a mix of stainless steel so that it doesn't rust. The pummel part can be used to pummel the enemy. You can use the handle of the tomahawk to choke the enemy or pull him backwards in the ground. I have killed eighteen men with this thing and to be honest, I really don't want to give this thing to you. But since you two are going alone in a mission, I guess this is the best I can give you. Take good care of it, kid."

"Okay, thanks Nightingale. I`m pretty sure I can do some series damage with this thing." Dipper said.

"Oh yes you can" Nightingale replied. "You can even throw it at your enemy if you want to. Now Mabel, this one is yours."

Nightingale opened the smaller box in next to it. In it was a knife. The knife has a serrated edge and a five inch long blade. It has a red handle with a black snake drawn in it. The snake was warped around a lightning bolt. "This is an incredibly lethal close combat weapon only used and designed for me. I managed to commandeer this thing when my belongings were taken away when I escaped in a maximum security prison under Fort Lauderdale. It is extremely versatile and this is the most lethal knife in the world. I am giving it to you, Mabel."

Nightingale gave the thing to Mabel. Mabel looked down at the thing. "But Nightingale, how come Dipper has a hatchet and all I get is a simple knife?"

"Oh don't worry this isn't just any normal knife…" Nightingale aimed the knifed towards a wall. He pressed the handle and then the Knife`s blade was propelled forward, striking the wall twelve feet away. "This thing just so happens to be a ballistic knife."

"Cool!" Mabel exclaimed, smiling.

'Yeah, and it doesn't stop there. The blade has the most advanced spring systems in the world so its range is fifteen feet away and it also comes with three types of blade types." Nightingale has a small bag and opened it in the Velcro opening. In it were three types of blades. One was the standard serrated blade; the second was color green with white phosphorus, and the other colored silver with some wiring running at the base. "The first one is the standard blade, be careful how you load it in place, though. The second is a one of a kind High Explosive Ballistic Blade or HEBB. The third is a tracker blade, which has the ability to track a target by sticking it on it. Using a PDA, the tracer blade emits a signal to your PDAs global positioning system. There is a map in there that updates itself when there is an internet connection and the traced target is represented as a red blip in the map. You are holding in your hands the most powerful and advanced knife ever made. Lightsaber ain't got shit in this thing."

"Wow… Thanks Nightingale!" Mabel said at awe at what she heard

Nightingale looked at Bill. "Hey Bill, what time is it anyway?"

Bill looked at his watch. "It's eight sir. It is time…"

Nightingale nodded. "Excellent… Mabel and Dipper, PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

The twins prepared themselves for a fight against the most powerful army in the world, backed up by the most powerful business group in the world. How can Mabel and Dipper, two once innocent children, fight against heavily armed and armored military personnel with months or years of active military service experience? Nightingale was thinking of the same thing. He knows he is sending two children to their deaths. How would their parents react if they found their lifeless corpses in the road one day? But Nightingale was desperate, so he has no other choice. In a sad look he talked to Richard.

"My god, Rich, What will the history books say about us? How will the world react when they found out we enlisted child conscripts as saboteurs in a suicide mission?"

Richard nodded, thinking of the same thing. "All I know is history is written by the victors. If we lose then the enemy will dehumanize us as possible."

"Yeah and if we won, what will we tell the world?" Nightingale asked.

"We`ll tell the world that we didn't have any other choice. They asked for it and they'll have it."

Mabel and Dipper were given the best combat equipment they could possibly give. They had: a bag of equipment consisting of two ten pound satchel charges for a sabotage mission, two grenades, one improvised and the other military grade, two Molotov cocktail bombs, a lighter, alcohol a sling and some medical tape and splints. They also revived five magazines for their pistols as well as an ammo box enough to fill all four magazines. Mabel received five blades for her ballistic knife: Three standard blades, a HEBB blade and a tracker blade as well as its PDA. The PDA was a small touchscreen phone with a small touch pen to go with it. They were both given secondary trench knives in case they lost their melee weapons. They were now ready, more or less.

Nightingale looked at them. "Okay, now remember what I taught you. The enemy is heavily armored so aim for the face, forehead, the arms and legs. Kill the enemy unless you really need to. Be as stealthy as possible. Oh and one more thing" Nightingale looked left and right. "I… I actually like you two." He whispered.

Mabel thought of something. "Hey Night, why don't we know your name yet? Can you please tell us your name before I and Dipper will get killed?"

Nightingale sighed. "I can tell you my name. I`m sorry but it is for my security. Now go with the engagement team. Arlene and Drake will send you to your target."

The two wore their bags in there and are ready for combat. Arlene and Drake escorted them out of the bunker. It was night and the cold air felt like the Earl King was encircling Mabel and Dipper, waiting to snatch their souls when they die. Drake and Arlene looked at the two in pity.

"Hey kids, are you sure you wanna do this?" Arlene asked.

The twins nodded. "It's too late for that now, Ma`am."

Arlene sighed. She knows that the twins will die sooner or later. "Hey kids what are your names again?"

"I`m Dipper Pines" Dipper replied

"My name is Mabel, ma`am." Mabel said.

"Damn, you two are too young to die. You could st—"Drake was cut off.

"Sorry, sir but can you please stop saying that. Don't pressure us too much. "Dipper interrupted.

Drake sighed. "No pressure kid. Just remember your training and make sure you get out okay. We Nightingales depend on the success of this mission. Heck, the fate of the free world is on your shoulders you two. No pressure, though."

The twins shuddered at the thought of how liberty depends on their success. They know that the forefathers of democracy look over them as the light of liberty is under attack. The four walked blindly through the woods. Drake and Arlene`s weapons slowly swiveled to scan the area for enemy soldiers. The twins are now on the knife edge of fear. They know that in every step they take they were getting closer to their death. It was cold in the night, colder than even the coldest Night in camping. The atmosphere was dark and gloomy as Mabel and Dipper could only think of their patients and themselves. For the first time for a long time they even prayed. They are in their twilight as they feel like their lives are flashing before their eyes.

They continued walking north of the bunker. To their left were the lights which were the waypoints towards Gravity Falls which they consider their second home. They spent most of their childhoods in Gravity Falls. Mabel can remember how she and her brother used to run around the forest at morning, having a good time. She can remember the good times she had with her best friends, Candy and Grenda as well as her pet pig Waddles. She remembered rolling on the grass and talking and flirting to the boys in the town. But a dark cloud descended over Gravity Falls. The once happy, sleepy city now felt dark and sad. It no longer was the epicenter of their childhood. The people are oppressed and she needs to protect them. Mabel needs to protect Gravity Falls from the tyrants and exploiters of chaos and corruption. She and her brother must defend Gravity Falls. Mabel clenched her fist. Tears came out of her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. She must fight to defend her friends, her brother, and herself. Dipper felt the same thing. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Dipper… All I am going to say is that I have always loved you as a sister. I am so sorry for what I've done to you. Now here we are, going to die…" She couldn't take it anymore. "I don't want to die! But if I ever do then I would like to die with you."

"Oh, Mabel, don't say that." Dipper comforted Mabel. "No one is gonna die. All we are going to do is sneak in, put some explosives in the outpost, get out and blow it up. It`s simple." Dipper was lying. He was even more afraid than Mabel.

"Easier said than done" Mabel sneered coldly.

The four eventually reached their destination. They saw a large clearing in the forest. Mabel, Dipper, Drake and Arlene peeked in the trees and saw a fully operational command post in the woods. It was a large area half a kilometer large. It was built in the vast area of the Gravity Falls Forest. There were two separate buildings in the left which may be the barracks or living quarters. North of that was a large storage room for the weapons and ammunition. The building up front was most likely the office. It was square shaped with some camouflage covering like the other buildings. On the east side was a fueling station, where some trucks and Humvees were fueling up. Fortunately there aren't any Abrams tanks. In the center was a building with a large antenna on the top. The building was pentagon shaped like the pentagon. They know this is the command room. They must take it out at all costs. The building was surrounded with barbed wire, a trench and a palisade. Watch towers were all over the place, with men manning it with all sorts of weapons from machineguns to sniper rifles.

On the outskirts of the command post was a large entrenched area for the construction of a sewage pipeline. The pipes were exposed, and some of them may lead inside the outpost. They noticed solders getting in and out of the place. One solder caught Mabel and Dipper`s eyes. A solder was wearing forest camouflage and bulletproof armor and was wearing a mask. The man's gas mask was dark and the eyeholes look dark as the night. It was a dehumanizing look. He was wielding a weapon where in his back were two large cylinders, and a small one in the center. He was carrying a weapon attached via hose in the cylinders where in the tip has a little lighter on. They know what weapon it is. It was a Flamethrower. The story of how flamethrowers were used to kill the Nightingales for fun sent chills up the twin's spines.

Arlene looked at the Flamethrower disgustingly. "Fucking Flamethrowers… Cowardly sons of bitches used fire to kill off my buddies. Every time is see those things I feel like the army I once served was losing its humanity more and more." Arlene sneered.

Drake patted Arlene in the back. "No, lieutenant, Stand down. We are not here to kill flamethrowers. We needed to cause a distraction so that Mabel and Dipper can get in unnoticed."

"Sir, what are your orders?" Arlene asked.

"Okay, see that group of solders camping out there in the left? They are a few feet away from us. Let's sneak up and throw our Molotov's at them. Than when a commotion is caused the twins will slip down under their radar."

"Nice plan, Colonel Drake." Arlene complemented.

Drake and Arlene sneaked silently through the forest. Guerrilla tactics is a staple in the Nightingales, and come to think of it is the best way they can fight the army. Arlene and Drake hid themselves five feet from the solders camping in the outskirts of the outpost. They could slightly hear some of their conversations.

"…and that is why those sons of bitches don't care." One said.

"How long do we have to be in Gravity Falls?" Another asked.

The solder next to him sighed heavily. "I never even knew there was a city called Gravity Falls.

"Yeah, it sounds like someone thought of a name of a town by listening to physics class."

"I know, right. Let's hope that we get out here okay." One replied.

The two men readied their Molotov cocktails. Drake pulled one out of his bag and Arlene got one by her hip. They grabbed a lighter in their pockets and lit the cloth of the cocktail up. After that, Drake took out a cigarette and lighted it and popped it in his mouth.

"Okay, lieutenant, on my signal…" Drake and Arlene prepare to throw their makeshift grenades.

"… then those motherfuckers started telling me to get out! I mean what the hell?" One solder continued.

"Maybe the sergeant isn't really in the mood to—"Arlene and Drake released their package. The two Molotov cocktails flew up in the air, with the little white cloth on the end of the bottle ablaze. They landed in the five solders camping in the woods. Three of them were set ablaze.

"AHHHHH!" a solder was lit on fire, his arms were flailing and running all over the place.

"HOLY FUCK!" Another screamed.

"What the…. Where is it..?" One soldier was confused.

"Okay, now put `em out of their misery!" Drake yelled. He opened fire on the solders set ablaze. The long burst mowed down the three soldiers on fire.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Arlene squeezed the trigger on her spas and shot down the rest of the solders, still confused about what's happening.

The outpost suddenly lit up with dozens of search lights opening up. A siren wailed in the outpost and Mabel and Dipper could hear the solders barking out orders and shouting. Their hearts suddenly started beating so fast that it would have popped out of their chests. The three towers ahead of them fired at Drake and Arlene. The search lights fixed their sight on them. There were so many bullets firing in the air that it looked like fireflies on the night.

Drake hid himself in a rock. Using it as cover, he fired down shots at the enemy. His partner fired a hail of shotgun blasts at the enemy. None of them hit the target but the objective was to cause a large distraction. Drake looked d at the frozen twins, hiding in a bush.

"Hey, what the fuck are you two waiting for?! GO GO GO!" Drake shouted.

"MOVE IT! Go now before were fucked!" Arlene shouted as she ran out of ammo and proceeded to reload her shotgun.

"Wait, but you two-"Mabel was interrupted by her brother tugging on her arm.

"Mabel LETS GO!"

Mabel and Dipper ran as fast as they could toward the abandoned construction ditch where a sewage pipe was being laid. They looked back at the two, taking heavy fire from the enemy which was far more superior in terms of numbers and armament. Dipper nodded his head and shouted "Thank you!"

Drake could just nod his head to agree on what Dipper said. He and Arlene continued to fire at the enemy blindly. A bullet whizzed near inches of Drake which made him go down on the ground. Arlene hopped back as she couldn't take the fire anymore. Then worst came to worse. A Flamethrower solder found there are where they lay fire at the outpost. Like as if the sun was squeezed out of a nozzle, the twins looked in fear as the flamethrower lit the area where the two stood; however they managed to get back from the blaze that formed up on where they once were. The flamethrower fired again, lighting a group of trees on fire. The twins stopped looking at the skirmish, unknown to whether Arlene or Drake managed to survive.

Mabel and Dipper ran as fast as they could towards the places which lead to the inside of the outpost. It was riddled of abandoned construction materials and pipes were askew. There was an open pipe small enough to fit them, unfortunately, a solder was guarding it. They could see him shiver in the cold night, his fingers fixed in the trigger.

"Great, now what are we going to do?" Mabel whispered under the air, the night air so cold and thick that it formed up a puff of smog in her mouth.

"Look, if we don't have any other choice then we should kill him. Were solders now so we don't have any choice." Dipper replied.

Mabel only shook her head. "But what about his friends? We can't just kill him like that. Let's just go home."

"No, Mabel, I know it is sad but remember what Richard said: aim true shoot true."

Mabel looked back on her surroundings. The firefight was getting intense by the second. Mabel heard a whooshing sound, suggesting a missile being launched. A flash was seen and then a sound of an explosion followed a split second later. She shook her head. Mabel nodded and hatched a plan.

"Here`s what we`ll do: Dipper, you are going to go behind that crate on his left a few yards away. Then you should make some kind of a sound and then I'll sneak behind the guy and then I'll…" She fell silent. "And then I'll kill him."

Dipper patted his sister in the shoulder "Okay, nice plan. I`ll take care and make sure you don't screw up."

"Okay, just take care, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don`t you worry!"

Dipper sneaked through the scattered pipes and crates in the construction site. The sounds of gunfire and explosion's helped muffle his movement. He was crouched behind a crate with some tools on top of it. He was a few yards away from the heavily armed solder. Dipper picked up a rock and threw it at the solders helmet. "Hey, asshole!" Dipper shouted. The man snapped his head towards the noise that he heard.

"Hey, kid, what the fuck are you doing here?!" The solder asked. He started to walk towards Dipper. He backed up and hurled more rocks and insults. Mabel sneaked at the man, using the surroundings and the gunfire to muffle her movement. She was inches behind the solder walking towards her brother. The solder took the safety of the gun and aimed it at Dipper. Dipper, however, was ready and pulled out his tomahawk out of its sheathe. Then once she was near enough, Mabel jumped at the solder. She wrapped her legs around the solder`s waist, her skirt draping some of the man's sides. He struggled wildly to shove down Mabel, but his arms were blocked by Mabel`s mars wrapping around the neck. Then, she pulled out her knife and slit it into the man's neck. It squirted out warm, red blood and Mabel was tearing up on what she was doing. She then went over with it and slit the man's throat open sideways. Mabel jumped off the man. The solder was clutching his throat, breathing heavily and hoarsely. He went on his knees and saw Mabel, her waist and skirt baptized for the first time in killing a person. His blue eyes stared in shock then he dropped on the ground as his eyes close slowly.

"Oh…. What the fuck have I've done..?" Mabel backed up from the corpse which now leaked out blood. She started vomiting at the sight and went on her knees, crying. Dipper loomed over her and comforted her for what she has done.

"I know, Mabel. We asked for it and we`ll have it. It is sad but since we don't have any choi—"

"Is that all you`ll have to say, huh?! Nothing else but no other choice?!"Mabel shrieked.

"Isn't it true? I mean, come on, we're solders now! Grow up!" Dipper yelled.

"But I killed someone!"

"Yeah, and he was gonna kill me too. Because of you, my life is saved. It's not all that bad."

Mabel wiped her tears off with her arm. "Yeah… So what now, brother?"

"We need to keep moving. The pipe over there may lead from the inside of the outpost. If we get in and act sneaky then we may just get out of here unhurt." Dipper explained.

They ran toward the exposed pipe which was abandoned in the forest. It was linked in the ground and if the Nightingales are correct, it could lead inside the outpost. Mabel went in first, followed by her brother. They crouched down and crawled inside the pipe. It was dusty and was full of spider webs inside and cold. It was also very dark and claustrophobia was starting to seep in their minds. This was the first time Mabel and Dipper have crawled down a dark pipe before, so not even the playgrounds could really prepare them for it. Then they found out that the pipe shot up in the ground. A large exposed hole shone some light in the hole. Unfortunately, there weren't any ladder steps to help them go up the pipe. The pipe they were at was very tight, the twins bodies press into each other uncomfortably.

"Uh, Dipper can you move a little? I can't breathe in here and you're too close." Mabel argued, shoving her brother who was pressed towards her.

"No, you move away. I can't even feel my waist for Pete's sake!" Dipper replied.

"Unh, you sound like dad when mom was sleeping together with him when we aren't inside the room."

"Really? All I thought is that mom and dad are having—"

Mabel thought of an idea. "Wait, I think my brain is working. Hmmm… Dipper, did you remember what those secret agent hamsters did when they also got stuck in this kind of a place?"

"Yeah, I think they pressed their backs together and locked their arms tight and walked up."

"Dipper, what if that could work?"

Dipper nodded. "Maybe it could. But we have some equipment here."

"I think we should leave them here and then we grab it with a rope or something."

"Let's just hope we find one as well as a hook." Dipper said.

Dipper and Mabel dropped their bags in the floor. The only thing they bought with them is their melee weapons and their pistols. They then pressed their bags together and locked their arms and held tight. They then put their legs together on the wall and started walking up. Mabel was smarter than Dipper thought. They slowly waltzed up the large pipe which shot out from the ground. They reached the top of the hole of the pipe. Mabel went out first, digging her hands in the cold concrete. They were inside the outpost. The walls weren't painted yet and the ground was dirty. It was very humid as well. There some lamps that loosely hung from the ceiling and to their left was a row of lockers.

Mabel helped her brother up the hole. "Okay" Dipper sighed. "So, what we should do next is find us a rope and a hook."

"Let's search the lockers" Mabel suggested.

They slowly sneaked up the lockers next to them. Two of them are empty while the other three are locked. "Darn it!" Dipper cursed under the wind. He looked left and right. "I think Gruncle Stan thought me a thing that could help us here."

"What?" Mabel asked.

"When I was ten Stan said that I can never go to college. He suggested that I listen to him whenever he is talking about how to lockpick."

"Isn't that… Illegal?" Mabel whispered.

"Of course it is. Unfortunately we don't have any other choice so give me your hairpin."

Mabel handed her hairpin to her brother. Dipper bent it a little to expose the blunt tip. He then slid it into the keyhole of a lock so that he could proceed in his thieving act. "Ready your pistol, sis. The solders are crawling over this place." Dipper silently ordered. Mabel grabbed her gun in her skirt. She loaded the magazine in and pulled down in the barrel. She stood ahead of her brother to peek through the side of a wall. There was nobody in the hallway, for now.

Dipper continued to fiddle in the lock when he finally got a breakthrough. He slowly opened the locker. There was nothing there except some towels and magazines. Dipper tried again with the second locker. All there was in it was a garden hose. Who puts a hose in a locker anyway?" Dipper asked.

"Maybe whoever owns the locker is paranoid of gnomes." Mabel replied.

"Be quiet, let me focus here." Dipper fiddled on the last locker. After minutes of fiddling in the locker, he finally managed to open it. He finally found what he needed, a long rope and a hook.

"Okay now let's lower in the rope and—"Dipper froze as he heard some footsteps. A solder was approaching the area where the twins are at. "Mabel, what do you see?" he asked.

"I think someone's coming!" She cried.

The two hid themselves behind the locker. As they waited for a while, they saw a solder walk in the room where they were at. A solder was wearing a desert camouflage uniform, which was odd because he is in the forest. He looked at the opened lockers. "What the… Hey, Erwin, get yo hands of mah stuff!" The solder shouted and slowly walked through the hallway. He was aiming his gun around, paranoid about the faint attack which just happened. Dipper thought of a plan.

"Okay, he`s staying here for a long time. I`ll sneak up him as he walks away and then I`ll throw my tomahawk at him." Dipper silently mouthed.

"But, Dipper, he`s not harming anyone." His sister replied.

"The less solders there are in this outpost, the easier this mission will be."

All Mabel could do but nod in agreement. As the solder walked past their hiding place, Dipper snuck behind the man and then threw a tomahawk at the back of his head.

"GAHHHH!" The solder felt the steel of a tomahawk get buried in his head. He fell on the ground like a sack of potatoes. Dipper walked towards the body of the man and pulled the tomahawk out of the solder`s head. It was thick with blood. Then he noticed that the solder was still moving which made Dipper snap in a violent reaction.

"I`m so sorry" Dipper shouted as he finished the solder off by striking in the back of his head three times. The back of his head was now completely opened, with blood and grey matter spilling in the ground like a newly crushed watermelon. Dipper vomited on the sight and now vomit and blood mixes in the mess. He whimpered a little, clutching the handle of the axe tightly with blood dripping down from it.

"Let's go" Dipper ordered. He got out of the solder`s corps sight and walked to the locker like a devil. He grabbed the rope and hook and tied the hook in the rope. He lowered the rope in the hole in the ground and with the aid of his flashlight was able to hook on one of the bags straps. With the help of his sister they pulled the bag up the hole and into the room. They did the same with the other one. They wore their bags on their back and proceeded in their mission.

They slowly walked through the hallway finding the targets location. They know they are in the office of the outpost and they need to find a door out of the office toward the command center. "Okay, so we need to find a map of the outpost. This face feels like we are running around in circles and I swear that I think we just passed the solders body twice now."

"Nightingale didn't give us any maps, didn't he?" Mabel said.

"Nope, but I think we can fine one in here." Dipper replied. They looked around the hallway to look for a map. Nothing really caught their eye at first. However they managed to pass through a hallway with a door at the side of the wall. The door was colored black. Mabel and Dipper stood at the sides of the door. They tried out if the door was lose but was locked.

"It's, locked so I think we should kick it down. I don't have time to lockpick this thing." Dipper assessed. The two position themselves toward the floor and prepare to kick down the door. "So how do we kick down a door anyways?"

"Maybe we should kick it down like that sassy cop girl in Law and Order." Mabel suggested.

"Okay, here I go" Dipper said as he kicked at the door. It didn't budge. It looked so much easier in TV. He tried again, this time aiming at the handle, but it still didn't fell. Then the two started kicking at the door and then finally they opened the door. It swung wildly and then hit the side of the wall in a loud thud. The two know that then may have alerted the solders so they ran quickly inside. They saw some cupboards and a table with some papers in it. They searched heavily to find a possible map to tell their direction. They found one but it was too foggy and the writing wasn't clear.

"So here it is Mabel. So what we should have done: we should have followed this hall over to our left and then turn left and go straight and then turn right. Then keep going straight, turn left and then go straight for a bit until you see a door. We open that and then it leads us to the yard." Dipper explained.

"Okay so what do we do after that?"

"Well, all I know is that all hell is about to break loose. C'mon, sister, let's go!"

The two ran out of the room and then into the hallway to their left. Just as they were about to turn right they saw three solders walk by. They were shocked on what they saw. "Hey, stop right there!" One solder said.

"Damn, it Mabel, Open fire" Dipper shouted. His sister fired off three rounds at the patrol. One bullet stuck his stomach and he went down. Stunned on what she has done, Mabel ducked behind the wall as the soldiers fired back in full auto.

"Damn, Dipper load your gun!" Mabel shouted.

"AHHH! Medic, I need a Medic!" The solder shouted for help. One solder tried to pull him out of the way, while the other covered him while firing. Mabel shot back with four rounds and the two shots ended up hitting the solders face who was covering his comrades. He fell on the ground in a thud.

"Okay, just let the solder drag his guy out of here. We need to continue on the command post." Dipper said.

Dipper grabbed his sister's arm and ran fast through the hallway. They know that they have awakened a hornet's nest and they have to hurry up to get the mission over with. They heard some of the solders shouting as they heard gunshots. After that they encountered yet another group of armed men. They fired at the two like lightning and it ended up grazing the collar of Mabel's sweater. They hid in the side of a wall and then popped out and she fired back. However, she only fired off a round so she needed to reload. "Dippe, cover me!" She shouted. Her brother popped out for his turn to shoot at the enemy. He squeezed out three rounds, only missing the enemy. The soldiers fired back in a three second long burst. Dipper managed to dodge the shots by a whisker. The men still fired at the two, pinning them down which made them unable to fire back. They hid themselves behind the wall.

"Ah, shit! We need too—"Yet more rounds landed at the side of the wall, chunks of concrete were being chipped away and the acrid smell of gunpowder was filling the room. "We need to outflank them!" Dipper continued. He looked to his left where there was another corridor. He knows that he could try and attack the enemy where they don't expect it. "Mabel, you need to follow what I say. I don't care how risky it is, just do what I say."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Look, those three men are gonna keep on pinning us down until they get some help to surround us. You need to go around this wall and then attack them on their flanks."

"But, there's three of them and only one of me."

"I`ll cover you as you move in for the kill. Just go and don't worry!" Dipper ordered.

Mabel went on with the plan. She snuck in the wall to her left and peeked in the hallway. There aren't any solders there so she proceeded to the attack. She made it to the side of the wall and saw three solders behind a wall to her left. Dipper fired back on the enemy to cover his sister's movement. She then aimed her newly loaded gun and discharged the entire magazine at the enemy. Two rounds hit the solders left ribs as he was firing at Dipper. One round missed but two more shot another one in the chest. The other rounds found their mark in the third solder, about to throw a grenade. They lie on the ground twitching and drowning in their own blood.

"Okay, so now we need to just keep moving then." Dipper ordered. He pulled Mabel`s arm and ran towards a hallway at their front. They do not know if they are going at the right direction due to the fact that adrenaline was pumping in their veins. They kept on running and then found a large opening in the building. There were a lot of office furniture and appliances around the area. Some had computers on the top of tables. To their left was a room with glass windows. It was probably the commander's quarters. There were three hallways leading towards the inside of the room the two found. On their front, left and right solders poured into the room, guns blazing.

The two ducked in a large oak table and found cover there. They fired over the table, unable to use the weaver stance because of the current situation. Mabel fired back as one of the solders had his left leg shot up by Berretta rounds. He shouted in pain as Dipper finished him off with a bullet in the face. Papers, cardboards, glass and chips of wood flew all over the place from the firefight. Dipper reloaded again and now he has three magazines left and Mabel two. Enemy forces are getting thicker and thicker and they need to find a way to breech the enemy lines.

One of the solders was talking to his squad leader. "Sir, what are the Data of Personal Equipment of the bogies?"

"It isn't clear, but the enemy is very young." The squad leader replied, and then he fired at the location of the twins, chipping off some wood on the top of the table they hid at.

"How young is the enemy, sarge?" The solder asked.

"It isn't clear but Intel says that they are in the ages twelve to ten years old. They are only armed with pistols yet for some reason they killed five of us and wounded one."

"Damn, I guess the Nightingales are getting a little, you know, desperate?"

"Uhh, you don't say" the squad leader said sarcastically as he moved back from the hail of pistol shots that came from Mabel and Dipper.

Meanwhile Dipper was busy firing back. He only has two magazines left, one loaded. "How much do you have, sis?" He asked.

"I only have one left and it is loaded in my gun." Mabel replied. "Can you spare me one?"

Dipper handed out a mag to Mabel from his pocket. He still can't find a way to reach the objective. "Look, time is running out for us. After we finish off the rest of our bullets we need to use the ammo box to replenish it. This isn't the good place to be in to do that. We need to get in that room over there and—MABEL, GRENADE!" A solder threw a pineapple grenade at the position of the twins. It landed right under Mabel.

"OH, SHIT! WHAT do I do?!" she shouted frantically.

"Throw it back at them!" Dipper shouted.

Mabel shakily grabbed the grenade and prepared to throw it back at the enemy. She popped out of the table and some chairs and appliances they hid under fire. She was seen to throw the grenade at the enemy and just as the grenade was two feet away from her in midair, it exploded. The flash of the grenade blinded her temporarily and the explosion deafened her for a while. She fell near Dipper, dirt covering her face and her clothes were tattered.

"FUCK, Mabel NOOOO!" Dipper shouted to his sister's aid. Mabel`s face was blank, eyes wide open. She looked though as if she is dead. Dipper hugged his sister and kept on shouting at her ear. "Mabel, don't die on me now! Come on, your too young and innocent! Please, Mabel don't Die!" In Mabel's head she was conscious of what her brother was saying. However it sounded muffle, like as if she was underwater or ears were covered. Everything looked bright and foggy and Dipper`s voice isn't the only thing Mabel heard.

"How do you think will she be good at school when the only thing she thinks about is boys and pop music?" One woman said.

"You idiot, get away weirdo!" A boy said, probably one of the kids in Gravity Falls she was flirting with.

"Mabel, oh come on, that sounds like a name of a fat old hag like your mother." A girl said. It was Pacifica. "Your face is sooo ugly that you should be an exhibit in your old ass uncle`s mystery shack." Pacifica continued.

"Hey stupid, guess what? You got another F!" Her teacher said in chemistry class.

She saw an image of Dipper facepalming himself. "Uhhgh, Mabel how many times am I going to tell you that Damascus is in Oregon, not Syria." Dipper was obviously wrong and right.

"Awww, Mabel`s crying. Oh please, why won't you just suck your brother's dick and go live together. That is probably the only boy you`ll ever like." Pacifica teased

All the words Mabel heard were nothing but insults and curses and disappointments. She hated it all. She thought that her goofy sweaters and adorable attitude made her a likeable girl but it was the exact opposite. She was angry, boiling like a teapot when the water is boiling. She is going to die young and being unable to do anything good in her life. Suddenly, she snapped back up and shot at the enemy at blind fury. She is letting out all the anger she has been storing in her heart after all the years and now war is the best way to let it all out. She emptied her magazine, being able to shoot down two soldiers in the stomachs. They all went down, moaning. "MOTHERFUCKER, I`M NOT GONNA DIE UNLESS YOU DIE FIRST!" Mable shrieked.

"Holy shit Mabel, you're alive!" Dipper hugged his sister tight but Mabel shoved him away. Mabel was no longer who she was before. She was on a warpath and now nothing is going to stop her from letting out her inner demon which she was holding back for years.

"Get your hands off me! I don't wanna suck your dick, godamit!" She shouted.

"Mabel, what the… What are you talking about?" Dipper asked.

"I`ve have had enough of people bullying me! That's it, those fuckers are gonna die right now!"

"Mabel… You changed—"

"I didn't change a bit, Dipshit, I`m just more practical now." Mabel sneered as she took off her backpack. She opened it and grabbed a military grenade. She pulled the pin off it and popped out of their spot and yelled "UGLY MOTHERFUCKERS!"

"Back off, she has a grenade!" A solder yelled. A Machine gunner wielding a M249 SAW just happened to pass by when the grenade fell. It fell right under him and he didn't hear the men yelling for the grenade. A second later it detonated. The grenade blew up under the solder, it flanged him five feet in the air and his feet were blown off. He landed a meter away from where he was and his legs were reduced to nothing but stumps. He was screaming for help in a dying tone.

Mabel then ran off towards the fallen solder. She was firing her pistol at rapid rate and skid towards the man with his machinegun. "Oh god, you're a kid… Save me…" The solder stretched out his arms slowly to Mabel but she only loomed over the man. Mabel kicked away the solder`s helmet off and started to stomp heavily at the helpless man's head. She stomped down multiple times, her stomps flattening the solder`s face more and more. She broke the solder`s nose and teeth and ruptured his eyes and damaged his jaw. Finally, the skull couldn't take the beating anymore and then it cracked, brain matter and blood and other fluids seeping in the ground. The solders looked on in horror and disgust as Mabel continued squishing the brain of the already dead solder to mush. Then Mabel picked up the SAW and put the solder in an upright position. She rested the machine gun on the corpse`s shoulder and then squeezed the trigger.

Mabel was screaming at the top of her lungs as she was firing the machine gun. It made a pfft pfft sound as the bullets flew in the air and hit whatever they would encounter. She mowed down three men and finished off two wounded soldiers. Dipper took this to his advantage and fired at the retreating solders, he was able to kill two in his last magazine he used up. Mabel continued shooting and screaming until the bullets ran out of the gun and then slammed it down in the ground. Mabel was panting furiously. Like she just got rid of a major burden in her life and now she began to calm down.

"God, I really needed that." Mabel said, satisfied. "Woo, okay Dipper, what are we gonna do next?"

Dipper slowly edged closely to his sister, afraid of what she may do. "Uhh… I think we should get inside that room over there and restock our ammo. Then we should carry on to the sabotage mission." The two then walked towards the room, careful not to slip on the blood all over the floor. "Thanks for saving our butts back there, anyway."

Mabel shrugged. "Yeah, I know. I guess I just have to let some things out sometimes; like blowing off steam like woot woot, or whatever."

"Look, next time don't do that again or you'll end up killing both of us."

Mabel bit her lip. "Dipper, why are there so many people angry at me? I mean whaaat seriously? I thought the sweaters and the nacho earrings made me look adorable and charming. But I guess it only made me more of a loser instead."

"Don't say that" Dipper said, patting his sister in the back. "So long I am here, not everyone hates you. Besides, they are probably jealous of you because they can't be as cute as you."

Mabel punched Dipper at the shoulder softly. "Oh come on. Stop saying that. Thanks for those words, though."

The twins went inside the room ahead of them. They opened it slowly, guns at the ready. They peaked through and noticed it was empty and saw nothing but stacks of old chairs in the room and some boxes and bubble wrap. It was full of spider webs and it looks like nobody has cleaned for a while. The two crouched down and took off their bags. They pulled out their ammo boxes and silently loaded the individual bullets into their magazines. They loaded up their pistols with new ammo and are ready for another engagement once again. They looked into the window and saw that there was nobody there. It was silent like the calm before the storm. Corpses litter the room from Mabel and Dipper`s handwork. They proceeded to open the door until a gunshot was heard and Dipper went down in the ground in a thud.

"DIPPER!" Mabel shouted. Another shot rang out and it missed Mabel. The shot grazed the top of her head. Some hair slowly fell on the floor. Then, two grenades were thrown in the room, smashing the windows. The grenades then ejected smoke out of the canisters, and then the rooms the two were at billowed of white, choking smoke. Mabel was breathing heavily, using the collar of her battered sweater to block off the chocking smoke. She looked at Dipper; he was on the ground but was still alive. Apparently, the sniper missed Dipper by a fraction and hit his pine tree hat off. Dipper looked at the hat he once wore; it was ruined and cannot be worn anymore. Too bad for him, that was his last memory of his fun in Gravity Falls a year ago.

"Dipper, you're okay!" Mable happily shrieked.

"Where is that asshole? Where is the sniper and—"Dipper coughed, "Darn it I can't see shit!"

The two aimed their guns in the smoky room. More gunshots rang out as automatic fire riddled the room from where Mabel and Dipper were at. Out of their line of sight were twelve heavily armed and armored and experienced Spec Ops troopers, and their bullets have Mabel and Dipper`s names on it. They surrounded the twins quickly and laid down suppressive fire on their location. The twins ducked as gunfire was overwhelming them. They could only fire back pitifully at the enemy which was too far for them to hit. The two now were pinned down and Mabel and Dipper could only look at each other in fear.

"What now, Dipper?" Mabel asked.

Dipper popped up and fired some rounds, using his right arm to shield himself in case bullets were coming in. He ducked down again. "I don't know. I-I think we're pinned here so we must fight them off the best way we can."

Mabel peeked a little at the position of the soldiers. More men were coming in in the sector of the two. They know that reinforcements will arrive anytime to take them out. They only stayed inside the room, unable to run away. There was no way to exit the room due to enemy fire. All the twins could do was spray and pray that it would hit some of their targets. However, time was running out and the enemy now surrounds them. This was a major threat for them due to the tight combat are and no it is now or ever. Also, the outpost where Mabel and Dipper were at isn't the only thing heating up.

Arlene and Drake ran as fast as they can towards the Nightingales hatch. They looked around the area, scanning for anyone perusing them. The two barely escaped their deception attack at the outpost and now they report to the Nightingales. They knocked at the hatch and as quickly as it flew open they clambered down the hatch like madmen. A rebel solder next to them raised an eyebrow. "So, what happened?" The militia asked.

Arlene was panting furiously. "We got out of there as quickly as we could. There too many of them. I and my partner barely escaped."

"Yeah, what she said" Drake agreed. He was also panting as well. "So, where is the Nightingale at now?"

"As usual, at the command room, I swear I think that's his new home right now." The militant replied.

The two now once again prepare to report about what happened an hour earlier. They quickly walked to the command room of Nightingale. As usual he was discussing possible strike areas of his lieutenants. "If the twins do survive and are able to disable the command post, what do we do next then?" Bill asked.

"Our objective then is to pick those weapons cache clean. After that we should gear up for the liberation of Gravity Falls. We then gain a foothold in that city and then proceed to spread our message so that we could get some new recruits, simple as that." Nightingale replied.

"How many times am I going to tell you that those people aren't fit for military service?" Bill said furiously.

"I know, Bill. That's why I won't be recruiting in that city. We should go to Portland after that battle."

"Yeah so how many solders will we have left after we could liberate Gravity Falls? We probably have, oh I don't know, NONE?!"

"I`m well aware of that, asshole. We must use guerrilla tactics to take on the enemy. We could perform random sabotage missions before the actual assault. Then we can commandeer some tanks and vehicles to aid our attack. Also, do not kill any civilians. We must cause as little collateral damage as possible. We must find a way to let the civilians move out of the city before we make our move. We need every able bodied man and woman to participate."

Bill shrugged. "I don't know about you but I don't think we can break through the defenses. The exact number of our little army of ours is two hundred and twelve. We have two pickup trucks that can be used as technicals, six motor cycles, a truck and a van. The ammunition we have for our primary and secondary weapons overall is seven thousand. The amounts of fifty caliber rounds we have are two thousand. Our ZPU-2 Anti-Aircraft shells only number half that. We have mortar pieces, about four of them, unfortunately we can only have three hundred rounds overall. Out of a hundred seventy weapons, only sixty are of modern era use. We have no medical equipment's and we are running out of food and water. Now I'll ask you this, Nightingale: What can us under armed, outnumbered and starving men and women possibly do?"

All Nightingale could do is nod his head. "We have nothing to do but ration our equipment. That outpost out there is a key that we can use to gain more weapons and arms. If Mabel and Dipper can succeed in taking it out, we Nightingales have a chance to win this war. We cannot give up, nor can we run away. The gloves are off, Big Bill. This fight will be won to whoever wins this sabotage mission." Nightingale said.

Bill laughed. "Oh come on Nightingale. What can those children can possibly do. We gave them the best we can give them and they can't possibly do it. They are too small, too slow, too inferior to possibly kill a single man much less take on an entire army outpost. All I can see is you sending children to their deaths."

"You shut your tongue, Bill!" Nightingale shouted, edging closer to him. "A wise man said that children are the future. I know that I have made solders out of children, but we don't have any other choice. We can only trust Mabel and Dipper in this mission so that they can succeed. I myself am ashamed for what I have done. Unfortunately, they are out there now, unable for us to know whether they are dead or alive until it is too late. But I want to win this fight. The Illuminati started it in Washington, We`ll end it in Gravity Falls! I can't help myself to wonder about what is really happening out there. I sure as damn hell wish they don't die from flamethrowers or worse."

The door in the command room suddenly flew open as Arlene and Drake poured into the door. They didn't even manage to salute at their commander due to how tired they are. Nightingale raised his eyebrow, arms folded. "So, what happened in the mission?" He asked the two.

Arlene still panting said "We caused a little distraction so that the two can get in undetected. We almost died out there because it was stronger than we imagined it would be."

"That's good, Lieutenant. Both of you deserve a rest. You two can go to your rooms if you wish." Nightingale said.

"I feel worried for Mabel and Dipper, sir." Drake said. "The enemy is so heavily concentrated in that sector that they may just get detected anyways."

"Let's sure hope not. This will be a simple in and out mission for them."

"Simple? Nightingale, you just sent two kids without support." Richard entered the conversation. "They need some help inside that outpost or else they're fucked!"

"I know Richard but we cannot afford to lose more men in this operation. I gave them the best we can give them and I taught them whatever I can in a short period of time."

"I am well aware of that. Unfortunately, sneaking in undetected and staying undetected is incredibly impossible. I… I have a bad feeling about this, sir. I really think we should go after them."

"Be positive, Richard. Mabel and Dipper can take care of themselves—"

The door suddenly flew open. A man wearing a brown shirt and overalls came in as quickly as he could. He was tired as well. "Sir, The alarm in Gravity Falls has been turned on! The city is sending in troops in the outpost."

"At ease, solder. All solders in that city always go to that outpost to refuel and rearm." Nightingale said.

The man replied "Sir, this time it's different. They are grabbing full combat equipment towards the outpost. The twins have been detected!"

Nightingales eyes went wide. "Wait, my comrade. How many troops are being sent in the outpost?"

"About seventy five soldiers are moving in. They are on their trucks right now and are going for the outpost any minute. I think they are going to surround the outpost so that the two can't run away."

"I told you Nightingale. Richard was right; you did send Mabel and Dipper to their deaths." Bill said in a taunting tone.

"Shut the fuck up Bill! They aren't dead until they're dead. Okay, now we are in a rescue mission. We cannot afford the twins to die at all costs! I sent them there alone and I have to pay for my mistake. We need a four man unit to man the Technical to go in there and break up the operation. We will force the reinforcements to focus on the technical while I will get inside the outpost and save the twins. So who's with me?"

Richard raised his hand. "I`m with you, Nightingale. I do this for Mabel and Dipper."

Bill sighed. "I haven't been using my RPG for a while so I guess I'll go as well. "

Drake saluted. "Sir, I Colonel Drake will accompany you. I`ll drive the technical and make sure everyone gets in."

"Yeah, and I`ll man the fifty cal." Richard said.

"Okay, that's about it. Suit up and prepare for battle!"

"Wait sir, I and Drake never go in a mission divided. Can I come?" Arlene asked.

"I am sorry Arlene, but four is all we need. We need to let in some extra so that the twins can get in the pickup truck."

"Don`t worry Lieutenant, I`ll be fine." Drake said to Arlene.

"Just make sure you make that promise true, okay?" Arlene replied.

Four men fan out of the command room. They prepare to right their wrongs so that Mabel and Dipper won't die in vain. However, time is running out for the twins as the noose tightens to their necks. The enemy fire is getting thicker and thicker and the twins can barely fire back. Mabel popped out of their firing position and ended up having a bullet graze her left arm. It didn't bleed; it just grazed the sleeve of her sweater. The two are running low on ammunition and it is now or never for both parties. Back in the outpost the two are barely able to fight back from the solders. The enemy has gained an upper hand in range and the twins pistols can't reach where the army can reach. The two remain crouched down, unable to do anything.

A hail of bullets is descending over Mabel. She couldn't even peek out the broken window anymore. "AHHHH, DIPPER I CAN`T SEE!" SHE yelled, bullets chipping off wood and concrete all falling over her.

Dipper tried to fire back again, however enemy fire overwhelmed him and a bullet grazed him in his cheek. He went down again in the floor. His cheek was bleeding a little. "Fuck, I can`t move! I don't think we`ll make it, Mabel!"

Mabel popped up again and was able to discharge the last of her rounds in her magazine. "Sipper, I only have one mag left!"

"Darn it! This is the Nightingales fault!" Dipper shouted, frustrated at the current situation. "I`m gonna reload!"

"Who sends kids like us to war, anyway?" Mabel asked.

Dipper sighed. "It's not really their fault, Mabel. It's my fault. I requested and pressured him to send us here and I guess I made a mistake."

"You asshole, now we're gonna die because of you!" Mabel shouted as she tried to fire back again.

Meanwhile, the four man insertion squad was riding in their pickup truck with a fifty Cal in the flat bed. Richard was manning the gun, his hands fixed to the gun. They were driving as fast as they can, barely avoiding the trees and rocks around them. Nightingale was in the front seat, next to Drake. He was leaning his arm to the window and peaking in the windshield. Nightingale began to explain his plan. "Richard, you and Drake stay in the Technical and try to harass the enemy reinforcements. You will mount the fifty Cal and use it wisely because we don't have a lot of rounds left. Drake, you will support Richard and try to take out enemy units, your priority will be possible missile troopers like Javelins and LAWs. Bill, use the trees as cover and lay down fire with your AK. Use your RPG to take out large enemy concentrations and take out their fixed fighting positions. Engage enemy vehicles if there are any."

"Sir, what if there are any Abrams tanks?" Richard asked, listening while he mans the machine gun.

"If there are any, well do whatever you can to take it out. Usually the hatch would be open so that the man inside will man the machine gun. You need to sneak in the back of the tank and throw a Molotov in the hatch to burn the enemy. If the crew will start running away, put `em out of their misery!"

The four continue on their rout towards the outpost. Nightingale was worried. He knows that the two are going to die because of him. NO is the time for no hesitation and fear. Nightingale whispered to himself "I`m coming for you, Mabel and Dipper. Help is on the way, just hang in there and don't you fucking die on me." The Nightingales are getting nearer and nearer towards the outpost. Hell is about to break loose outside. As Nightingale looked outside the window, he could hear the siren in Gravity Falls screech endlessly. In the town, many were suddenly startled from the sudden alarm. Solders are forcing citizens in their houses by use of force and fear.

"Okay, everyone inside the houses! This is official business only. All people caught outside their premises can and will be put on trial for interfering in military operations." A solder said, using his blow horn. The siren still screeched from the background. It was so loud and startling that the children started crying and old men and women almost had a heart attack. "Okay, everyone inside the houses! This is official business only. All people caught outside their premises can and will be put on trial for interfering in military operations." The solder said again.

Solders were being mobilized. They ran in their trucks and Humvees and prepare for combat. Every fourth solder wields a M249 Saw and every twentieth solder is wielding a Flamethrower. They ran quickly towards their vehicles and drove off. A commander was barking orders to the solders left to defend Gravity Falls. "Listen up, all of you are responsible for this city`s defense. I expect all of you to do your duties and keep everyone in line. All of you must expect an attack from the Nightingales and whatever you do, don't lose your cool. Is that clear?"

The solders could only nod in agreement.

"Okay, now I'm coming in the outpost to kick some rebel ass." The commander said, he ran towards his Humvee and drove off towards the outpost. They looked on as the commander left them to their fate. Things however are getting worse for Mabel and Dipper.

"Gahhhh! I…. I can't see!" Mabel yelled; she has run out of ammunition. "Dipper, do you have any bullets left?"

Dipper looked at his pockets. All he can get are two small bullets left over from the ammo box. "I only have two left, sis."

"Dang, there are fifteen guys and two bullets? How on earth are we going to kill them?"

"I-I really don't know. I`m so sorry for letting us in this mess, Mabel"

"Oh no, I don't think we are gonna make it. Where are the Nightingales when you need them, huh?"

Dipper sighed, the bullets ringing in the room so loud it cannot be heard. "I don't know. I think the Nightingales just wanna get rid of us."

Mabel clenched her fist. "The Nightingales abandoned us… They-they hate us. How come they helped us when we were being beat up by the cops?"

"They lied to us, Mabel. They don't care about anyone. All they care about are themselves. They are the real enemy, not these guys."

The two crouched down and made themselves as small as possible so the enemy couldn't see them. They have run out of time, and they are going to die because of the Nightingales. But Nightingale wouldn't allow this. Finally, the Nightingale has arrived at the outpost. It was crawling with reinforcements. Apparently the enemy hasn't detected the pickup truck and aren't aware of the Nightingales entering the fray. Drake positioned the pickup truck behind a rock outcrop for cover and Richard Directed his Fifty Caliber Machine Gun. Nightingale was barking orders. "Richard, conserve as much ammo as you can. Drake, support Richard and make sure you don't lose the Technical. Bill, take the flanks and lay down RPG fire to take on the fixed fighting positions."

"Yes, sir" Richard nodded.

"Okay, Nightingale" Bill replied to Nightingale.

"Aye, sir" Drake agreed to his leader. Drake turned off the car and exited off the pickup truck. He took cover on the left part of the trucks hood. He loads up his AR-15 and prepares to aim. Richard loads up to belt of bullets in the MG. Bill, hid himself behind a tree and loads a round in his RPG. HE pushed it down the tube and cocked the weapon, now ready to fire. He has five shells overall. Nightingale waited on cue. "Don't fire until I say so. I will go after the two. Bill, those barbed wires will tear me to shreds. Fire a shell on those wires."

"I beg to differ, Night." Bill said. "Drake has an Anti-Barbed Wire charge for you." Drake handed the charge to Nightingale. Nightingale nodded to Drake.

"This is it brothers, now is the time that we show this motherfuckers what we Nightingales are capable of." A Humvee rolled in and was within range of Bill`s RPG. It was packed with solders. Nightingale gave them the cue and yelled in the top of his lungs "LIBERTY OR DEATH!"

"YAHHHHH" Bill shouted as he launched his RPG at the Humvee. The shell whooshed in the air like a bolt of lightning in the cold night. It zipped through the darkness and hit the Humvee at the back. A solder manning the machine gun of the vehicle was propelled fifty feet in the air and landed ten feet away. The car busted into flames, the arms and legs of the men inside as well as pieces of metal flew askew. The position of the Nightingales then lit ablaze as fire came down on the outpost. Nightingale bursted out of the bushes. "I`ll go after the twins!" he yelled.

Richard was firing in two second bursts at the enemy. The solders, caught by surprise, were unable to fight back well. Three men were mowed down by Richard. Drake was firing his assault rifle the best way he can. He saw a clump of one my troops next to him. He emptied his magazine, killing them all. Bill, about five meters away at their left was running in the trees, attacking the solders in their flanks. The army managed to get its bearings and fired back at the Nightingales. A watch tower was laying down fire over where Drake and Richard were. Nightingale noticed this while he was running towards the outpost. "BILL, Take out that tower!" He shouted. He was firing at the solders with his 45 Colt. He was suppressing the enemy to prevent them from firing back at him, being able to take out two solders.

Bill loaded another shell into his RPG and aims it at the enemy. He fired again, puffs of smoke coming out the weapon and the back blast of the RPG so powerful that it ruffled the bushes behind him. The shell zipped through the night air and hit the tower. The tower exploded loudly, it went up in flames and chunks of concrete and wood were falling over the solders heads. Nightingale continued running to the outpost. He has emptied the first magazine that he used. A solder popped up next to him while he was running and Nightingale threw a Parrying knife at the solder before he squeezed the trigger of his assault riffle. It was buried at the man`s neck. He managed to reach the barbed wire and skid towards it. He ducked from constant fire. Richard was supporting him by firing at the enemy at full auto. He grabbed his demo charge and turned a small loop with a hole in it. The loop then ejected smoke and then Nightingale threw it in the barbed wire. After three seconds it exploded, leaving a small path through the barbed wire.

Nightingale continued running and then confronted the large palisade. It was ten meters high and it looked like a daunting task. He leapt towards the wall and grabbed a small bulge in the wooden palisade. Considering it was crudely made, he took advantage of the slight bumps and holes and using his acrobatic skills he clambered up the wall in half a minute. When he got up he discovered there were solders manning the wall. A solder charged at him, about to swing the rifle butt at him. He ducked swiftly, pulling out a knife and buried it at the man. He fell down the floor of the wall. Another solder charged at him with his bayonet. He was screaming so even though he was behind him he was able to notice him. He kicked at the solder`s face backwards, like a mule kick. He turned quickly and grabbed his gun while he was writhing in pain. Another solder was behind him. He used the bayonet to stab the solder in the chest, backwards. He then swung his riffle at the solder in front of him. He swung at the solder with the butt of the riffle so hard that it cracked his jaw. He fell on the ground. Nightingale spotted yet another one charging to him ten feet away. He held the weapon high by the middle and threw the M16 like a spear. It soared through the sky and landed at the solder`s face. He fell down. Another solder loomed at Nightingale on his left but was quickly dispatched by Richard by riddling him with bullet holes. Nightingale nodded at Richard. Richard saluted back and continued on his duties. Overall Nightingale killed four American soldiers in melee combat in a matter of fifteen seconds.

Nightingale continued down the palisade. More solders are inside the outpost. He saw a solder wielding a flamethrower. Nightingale was fast, he threw a Molotov at the flamethrower. The solder using the flamethrower burst in flames. Nightingale shot at the canister of the flamethrower, it leaked and then the flames managed to get into the fuel. The flamethrower exploded, flaming shrapnel and fuel flew in the air and solders near the flamethrower were caught in the explosion. Nightingale ran as fast as he could until he can make it inside the building where Mabel and Dipper where at. He kicked down the door and threw a grenade to clear out anyone inside. The grenade exploded, and then Nightingale rushed inside. He shot at anything that moved and tried to shoot at him. After the brief firefight three solders lie dead, the floor seeping in their blood.

He ran through the corridors, his weapon drawn and ready. He knows that time is running out for the two and he needs to hurry up. He took advantage of the tight corridors as he found ways to outflank and maneuver around his enemy. He overheard some solders talking. He heard that an enemy unit of underage saboteurs is besieged at a small room built within an office. It could only mean one thing: Mabel and Dipper. He then rushed out of the wall he was hiding in and shot a solder in his shoulder and face. Another one was about to aim his assault rifle at him but Nightingale was quick. He was close enough for Nightingale to grab by the arm and toss him down the ground. He was over the man, his steely eyes looking through the solder`s soul.

"Where is that office are that you and your friend are talking about?!" Nightingale practically screamed. He found no answer and he punched the man in the nose, the nose was bent and bloody. "Tell me where our men are at or… Or I'll fucking blow your head off!"

The solder whimpered. "Gahh, please don't kill me! I`ll tell you. You must turn left and keep going straight until you see a wall with a fire hydrant in it. They you-you need to go right and then left a little and then once you see t-the spec ops in combat f-formation, that where your guys are. Please, don't kill me I have kids for fucks sake so let me go!"

Nightingale nodded. "You sacrificed private intellect so that you can live. What a shameful display. I expected better from a solder like you and I thought that I`ll have to kill you for that kind of information." Nightingale pressed his machete at the solder`s throat. The solder trembled in fear. "However, since you only did it so that your family can have something to eat, I can expect for what you have done. You may live. For now…" Nightingale let go of the man and stood up He knows that the solder may grab his weapon and try to kill him so he stripped the man of anything that could kill him. He took his assault rifle and ammunition. "This is Nightingale property now, bitch." He sneered.

Nightingale continued running at the corridors and hallways. He encountered little resistance. He is hurrying up as quickly as he can because he knows that Drake, Bill and Richard depend on him. He looked through the rooms calling for Dipper and Mabel's names. "Mabel… Dipper… Where are you?" Nightingale called out. He was running through the hallway from where the solder said. He saw a large concentration of troops, descending upon a room in an office area. Bullets where flying everywhere and he knows that in that room which looked like it just entered hell on earth are the twins.

Meanwhile in the room where Mable and Dipper where at, the twins have lost all hope. They only can hold out for so long until the solders managed to breach inside the door and take them as prisoner or worse. Mabel thought of a dark, sad idea.

"Dipper" Mabel said, ducking her head a little as bullets were flying over her. "Dipper, I think those bullets can finally finish this job once and for all."

Dipper gave Mabel a confused look. "What do you mean? Mabel, we only have two rounds left. Do you think they are made of pixie dust or something?"

"No, Dipper I think those can end this for us. We only have two guys to take out and…" She fell silent, crying a little. Dipper knew what she meant.

"No… I-I don't wanna die yet, sis."

"Dipper, we don't have any choice. We are defeated. We cannot possibly get through this and all I want to do now is die, okay. I don't think I want to be a prisoner you know. Let's just die. It's for the better or for the worse."

Dipper shakes his head. "No, no, no. I am not gonna allow this. There is some way we can get out of this mess. I haven't exactly used my grenades so-"

"Dipper don't you understand?! Even if we can get through this mess, do you think they won't take us out sooner or later? C'mon, Dipper, we lost. You must understand that." Mabel interrupted. "We had a good run; you are a good brother and its okay if we die right now, especially if I'm near you."

"No… But, what about mom and dad "Dipper asked.

"Nahhh, they wouldn't care." Mabel said softly, some tears running down her cheek. "Mom and dad never really liked us, Dipper. Especially me because `I`m stupid. All people wanna do is that they wanna rape me or something."

Dipper sighed. "Yeah, mom hates us. And dad, especially dad." Mabel rested her head on Dipper`s legs. She knows that she wants to die and she wants to die with her brother near her. "Are you sure about this?" Dipper asked.

Mabel nodded.

"We`ll if you're gonna die I'm gonna die with you as well. Nothing can ever separate us huh, Mabel?"

Mabel shrugged. "Yeah, twins always stick together." Mabel gave her brother a brother to sister fist bop. Mabel gave Dipper her final smile. A smile that Dipper would see first thing as he wakes up and the last thing he sees when he goes back to sleep. Dipper could remember their greatest moments. It made him cry a lot. He wiped his tears off with his arm.

"Okay, Mabel, how are we gonna do this?"

"I think we should just aim our guns at each other and pull the trigger at the same time. You know, so that it isn't technically suicide or something."

"Yeah, that is a good way to get out of this shitty world of ours" Dipper agreed.

Mabel lifted her head up and sat near her brother. She made sure that if she is going to die, she`ll look a little dignified, more or less. She fixed her hair, and made sure that her clothes are fine. Her skirt is a little loose so she raised it up her hips a tittle. She was ready and so was her brother. The two hugged each other tightly for the last time; their tears trickled down their shoulders. Then they loaded the last of their bullets on the two pistols they have. With each gun with a bullet in it, they aimed their pistols at each other's foreheads. They were crying a little. "So this is goodbye then, huh?" Dipper asked for the last time. Mabel nodded slowly.

"Okay, goodbye Mabel." Dipper said softly.

"Goodbye… Dipper" Mabel softly replied. They slowly squeezed the trigger, savoring the final moments they have on earth.

Nightingale just arrived at the area where the enemy and his two soldiers are at. He peeked through the wall and he could see the two sitting together, squeezing the trigger of their guns. "NOOOOOOO!" Nightingale shouted. Nightingale bolted out of the wall and flying kicked a solder firing his light machine gun. The man fell flat on the ground. Nightingale carried the man and tossed him as far as he can towards where Mabel and Dipper are at. The solder flew in the air and landed a meter away from where he once stood. The Nightingale`s scream startled Mabel and Dipper. Their eyes flew open. The solder stood up again and like a bolt of lightning, the two fired their final rounds at the back of the solder`s head. He fell flat in the floor.

Nightingale fired his automatic weapon at the flank of the enemy. In the long burst that consumed up an entire magazine, he was able to take out four men and injure one. He rushed towards the injured solder and buried his machete at the man`s head in blind fury. He pulled it out of that solder`s head which was cut in half. Some of the solders next to him entered the fray. One solder charged in front of Nightingale but Nightingale kicked him away. A solder used his riffle to put Nightingale on a chokehold. Nightingale cannot fight back as he was being squeezed out of his air. The men entered the fray and started to beat Nightingale. Nightingale was screaming and cursing at the solders. "You motherfuckers leave those twins alone!" he yelled.

Mabel and Dipper rushed out of the room where they hid themselves at. They were inspired about what they saw and want to make up for what Nightingale has done for them. Mabel aimed her ballistic knife at the solder giving Nightingale a chokehold. The ballistic knife ejected away from its handle and stuck at the man's throat. Dipper threw his tomahawk at the face of another solder in front of Nightingale. Then, Mabel and Dipper entered hand to hand close combat. A solder charged at Dipper, his bayonet of his riffle aimed at his throat. Dipper ducked and rolled to the back of the solder. He kicked him in the ass, the man fell down. He rolled to face Dipper and Dipper grabbed the solders` M16 and the two struggled to keep their grip on the weapon. For some odd reason, Dipper brought in the man inside of him and was able to disarm the man. He grabbed the riffle and started heating in the side of the solder`s head with the rifle butt. Meanwhile, Mabel has a spec ops trooper swing his rifle butt at her. She dodged it and then countered by kicking at the man`s groin. The man grabbed his groin in pain. She then went around the solder and jumped at the back of the man. When she was an the man`s shoulders, she shifted her gravity and now both of them are down. Mabel went up quickly and was over the man like lightning. She inserted a new blade in the ballistic knife and then stabbed the man's throat again and again.

Nightingale managed to recover from the attack. He was amazed at what he just saw. Mabel and Dipper were still killing their enemy in a furious rate. Then he rushed towards the two. "My, god, I am so so sorry for what I have done!" Nightingale said; his tone shows great concern. "I really don't know what went through me when I heard about the command center. I-I thought that you can do it alone but I was wrong. I WAS DEAD WRONG!" He suddenly shrieked. Nightingale suddenly hugged the two tightly and even lifted them in the ground. "I swear to god, will not and I mean I will NOT do that ever again. Let's get out of her you two."

Mabel and Dipper looked up at Nightingale. They smiled at him and thought that he wouldn't come. "We thought you hate us, Nightingale. We thought that you just wanted to get rid of us or something." Dipper said.

"I know, Dipper. I made a grave mistake for sending you two alone here. I am the man who truly needs to be blamed for what I have done. Heck, you may kill me if you want to." Nightingale replied.

Mabel had the same idea as well. She wanted to kill him but instead she said "That's water under the bridge, Nightingale."

Nightingale nodded, patting Mabel at her head. "Okay, that's good. Now we really need to get the hell out of here. This place is crawling with solders. We need to get out of here before out insertion squad is lost. I have arranged a technical to get you two back home."

Dipper clenched his fist. He knows that he wants the mission to be finished. "No, Nightingale. You came back for us and now we need to finish what we have done."

Nightingale wiped his face. "Dipper, you and your sister almost got fucked! You guys need to out of her as quickly as you can."

"No Nightingale, Dipper is right." Mabel said. "We need to get this over with. If my brother agrees on something, I'm with him in the boat as well."

"Yeah she`s right and if she agrees on something, I`m with her as well." Dipper agreed.

Nightingale nodded. "Okay, just make sure you two stay with me as close as possible. Now do you have any more ammo left?"

"No sir. We kinda used them all up." Mabel said.

"Hmmm… Wait here." Nightingale searched the bodies. He found some ammunition for their guns. "Load up the ammo on the magazines. If you two really need some weapons desperately, you must search the bodies; I now it's a little odd but since we are using American weapons facing off American troops, it makes a little sense, more or less."

The twins now have their weapons replenished. They ran back from the room they were at and picked their bags up. They are ready once again. Dipper put a little band aid in his wound that he got in his cheek when it was grazed by a bullet. "Okay you two; let's hurry up in our objective. There are other guys who need us as well" Nightingale ordered.

Meanwhile outside, Richard, Drake and Bill are fighting it out on American troops. Bill was ready to fire his RPG once again. "Hey Rich, where should I fire at next" He asked.

"Bill, another Humvee coming in. Engage it!" Richard ordered.

Bill fired his rocket again. It hit the front of the Humvee and the car went up in flames. Bill shouted at his handiwork. Drake was firing at the enemy as best as he could. As he popped up the hood of his car again, a sniper was ready to take Drake out. The sniper took aim and fired. His Accuracy International Riffle missed Drake`s head. However, the bullet hit Drake in his shoulder. He went down with his riffle by his side. "AHHH, shit! I`m Hit, I`m hit!" he yelled.

"Holy shit, Drake! Where are you hit?!" Richard asked frantically.

Drake writhed in pain. "Don't worry… I only got my shoulder fucked up. It's a small flesh wound. I`ll be back a bit so Richard just fuck up the guy that shot me."

"Where is he?"

"Ahhh, just by the left watchtower "Drake said.

Richard aimed his fifty Cal and emptied the last of its bullets at the tower. He saw a silhouette of a man falling in the ground. He knows that he is running out of machine gun ammunition. What's taking Nightingale so long?"

"I have no fucking idea." Bill shouted.

"Well I sure hope he hurries up. I also hope he has the twins as well." Richard said solemnly.

Nightingale, Mabel and Dipper continued running around the area. They then saw a door which may lead to the exit. The three diverge at the door. "Okay, now here is what we are gonna do: I will throw two smoke grenades as the two of you run like hell towards the command room. While I am shooting at the enemy, you three will get inside the room. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir" The twins said.

"Okay here I go" Nightingale slowly opened the door. Outside was a large yard with plenty of soldiers patrolling it. In their front was the command room with a large radio antenna sticking out. Nightingale threw two smoke grenades and yelled "GO GO GO!" The twins bolted out of the door and outside the building. Nightingale shot at the stunned enemy as the smoke grenades pumped out smoke from the canisters. The smoke was obscuring their bodies, so accuracy was low for both parties. Nightingale fired his riffle in full auto as the twins went ahead of them. However, Mabel was falling behind.

"Mabel, hurry up!" Dipper yelled.

"Wait, i… I'm getting very tired here!" Mabel replied, puffing and huffing. She was slowing down a lot from her gear. Nightingale took cover on one of the barrels and fired down at the enemy. The smoke was disappearing slowly and suddenly out of nowhere, the Nightingales most dreaded weapon: The Flamethrower. The flamethrower fixed its cold stare at Mabel. The flamethrower was behind her and then the flamethrower shot at her. A wall of flames descended upon Mabel. The smoke and fire covered her up and the two looked in fear and anger.

"MABEL" Nightingale shouted. He engaged the flamethrower with his riffle. He killed the man quickly as he went down in the ground. His blood mixed with the gas.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Mabel shrieked. Her back was on fire. "I`M ON FIRE!"

"HOLY SHIT, MABEL!" Dipper shouted. "Mabel, take your sweater off!"

Mabel fumbled to take her sweater off which was on fire. She rolled on the ground as she tries to pat off some of the flames on her skirt and shirt. She managed to make it to her brother, crying. Nightingale ran towards the door where the twins were at. He kicked it down and threw a grenade inside. As the grenade detonated the three entered inside the room. There was no one inside.

"Okay, so is anyone okay?" Nightingale asked.

"I-I`m fine, Nightingale" Mabel slowly replied. "I think I dropped my bag out there."

"Ahh, fuck" Nightingale said. He rushed outside to get the bag. After a while he was back. The bag was charred, but it was still intact with the items inside. Nightingale looked at Mabel, she wasn`t wearing her sweater anymore. The sweater was outside, burning. The back of her shirt was charred. Her skirt was tattered and her face was covered in gunpowder.

"Okay" Nightingale said, rubbing his hands together. "Now, set ups some explosives on the strategic positions in this area. I`m sure in the middle of this command room is where the hardware and information is at. Take out the radio transmitter and let's get out of here."

The three fanned out, looking at the empty building. Nightingale stuck around the shadows as Mabel and Dipper searched for the inside of the command center. They found a dashboard full of computers, next to it is the four poles that shoot our which makes up the radio tower with a satellite dish on the top. The computers were turned off except for one which made the twins raise their eyebrows. Then, they detected some movement from their left, under a computer table. "Is anyone out there?" Mabel asked. She readies her gun in case anyone popped out. As she edged nearer from the table, a man wearing office clothes raised his hands up the air.

"Wait, don't shoot!" The man shrieked. "Please don't shoot me, I don't wanna die!"

"Hold your hand up, asshole" Dipper yelled.

"No, don't shoot, don't shoot. I won't… Wait are you kids?" The man asked.

"Yeah so what's it to ya?" Mabel replied.

"Please, let me out! I am not gonna kill anyone, j-just let me go!" The man begged.

"Nightingale, what should I do?" Mabel asked, weapon drawn at the man.

"Let him go, Mabel. It's probably a civilian. We don't kill civilians." Nightingale said.

Mabel nodded. "Okay, you can go. Just don't tell anyone what you see or hear in here, okay. Do you even live in Gravity Falls?"

"Y-yeah, I-I do, little girl. Thank you for your mercy."

Mabel shrugged. "Whatever just make sure you don't tell anyone in Gravity Falls about this or else…" She let those words hang as the man knew what Mabel meant. The man slowly crawled out of the hiding place and slowly walked away. Mabel trailed his weapon at the man in case the man does something unexpected. The man made it outside the building. Dipper peeked through the window and looked at the man leaving the building. He raised and flailed his arms to let the solders that he was okay. A solder walked near him and suddenly shot him at the head, in point blank.

"Dipper, what's happening?!" Nightingale shouted.

"Nightingale, the army just shot that man dead, for no reason!" Dipper replied.

"Dang, what is this world coming to?" Mabel shook her head. "Poor guy…"

"I know, right? The army that you see that once reluctantly helped people in need is dead. If there are real solders, the Nightingales are the last of them." Nightingale said.

The twins continued on their job. They used their explosive charges on the command room. Each backpack they have carries two ten pound satchel charges. The explosives have a kitchen timer attached to it. "Nightingale, how much time do we need to set the explosives?" Dipper asked.

"About ten minutes." Nightingale replied.

Dipper set his explosives on a computer mainframe and to the beams of the radio tower; one in the mainframe, one in one of the beams of the tower. Mabel set one of her demo charges in one of the beams and another on the support beams of the building. The timers are now set. The slow, tense sound of the ticking sound of the timer counted down. Nightingale looked at the window next to the door. "Do you guys have any more explosives left?" Nightingale asked.

"Mabel used up one grenade and we haven't used up our Molotov's" Dipper reported.

"Okay, since we don't have any smoke grenades left, I guess we have to use those Molotov's as cover. Mabel and Dipper, on my cue run out of the door and throw two Molotov's to cover our escape. "

"Okay, Night. So when are going to do it?" Mabel asked.

"Right… About… NOW, GO GO GO!"

Nightingale opens the door for the two. As quickly as the door opened, Mabel and Dipper came under heavy fire. Nightingale covered them by shooting back with his M16. The two rushed out and threw their Molotov's. Two Molotov cocktail bombs soared up in the air and crashed at the ground ten feet away. They billowed out fire and smoke and disrupted the enemy's accuracy. The three fanned out of the building as quickly as they can, taking advantage of the burning inferno that Mabel and Dipper made with their bombs. Nightingale fired back while he ran, as well as the twins. Nightingale stopped to pick up a barrel and unscrew the cap. He dropped it on the ground and kicked it and let it roll towards a parked Humvee. Spilled gasoline followed on the barrel. He knelt and lit the trail of gasoline with his lighter. Like lightning, the fire followed the trail of fuel towards the barrel witch bumped to the car. As it catches up, the fire zipped into the barrel and a split second later, the barrel exploded along the car.

"LIBERTY OR DEATH!" Nightingale shouted while he ran.

"LIBERTY OR DEATH!" Mabel and Dipper agreed.

Nightingale, Mabel and Dipper now confronted the palisade. The part of the palisade that they confronted has a ladder in three flew up the ladder as fast as they could. When Nightingale was up on the palisade, he grabbed a flare on his hip and made a signal to the other men. "DRAKE, over here!" Nightingale shouted.

Drake was struggling firing back with his assault rifle when he heard Nightingale. "Holy shit, it's Nightingale!" He exclaimed

"Drake, inside the car, NOW!" Richard ordered.

Drake struggled inside the technical. He was losing a portion of blood from his injured shoulder. He slammed the door shut and turned on the beat up pickup truck. Bill ran up the car as it skids towards the position of the three. Richard was firing his heavy machine gun still, with Bill firing his AK. Drake picked up a Skorpion submachine gun and fired through the window as he drove with one hand. Nightingale fired down at the advancing solders trying to close the distance. The car drove as fast as they can until it was under where Nightingale and the twins are at.

"There, over there! Park it right over that place!" Nightingale pointed. The pickup truck position itself backwards, ready to take the three home. He looked at the twins firing at the enemy below the wall. "Mabel, Dipper, you have to jump." Nightingale said.

"Whaaat? Are you serious?! That's like a hundred feet below!" Mabel exclaimed.

"No way, Nightingale, that's too far down!" Dipper said.

"Threes no time for that now" Nightingale yelled. "You need to make yourself as small as you can when you fall down. Those bushes and twigs will break your fall."

"But, but it's too far down" The twins moaned.

"Just jump damn it!"

"But—"

"JUST JUMP, SOLDER" Nightingale suddenly screamed.

The two jumped down, Dipper first followed by her brother. As they fell, they curled themselves up into a ball and fell on the ground. As they hit the ground, they bounced a little but the bushes broke their fall. They went up and advanced towards the pickup truck. Nightingale backflip down the wall, Due to his parkour skills he was fine as he fell on the ground, legs first. He ran towards the pickup truck and made a rendezvous to the twins. Nightingale opened the right door of the truck. The twins clambered up the flatbed of the car. Bill squeezed inside the truck next to Nightingale. Richard was madly firing the MG. The twins ducked under the flatbed, the cartridges of the machine gun falling over them like hail.

"GET US FUCKING OUT OF HERE!" Nightingale shouted.

Drake gunned the engine and drove off, Richard was still firing back. The exit was going fine for them until something disturbed them. The charges inside the command post ticked down. From ten to nine to eight to seven…

"God damn that was too close" Drake said while he was driving. "Sir, i-I`m injured!"

"I can notice that, solder. You did a great job. You deserve a good night rest."

"Thanks sir."

Four three two…

"So, I guess it is mission failure then, huh?" Bill asked. "The strike package was never laid."

"Don't worry, Bill I have a surprise for you" Nightingale replied.

One.

"Those twins are more usle—"Bill ranted but was interrupted by a loud explosion. "HOLY FUCK!" Bill shouted in shock.

A loud explosion overwhelmed the inside of the command center. The watch tower was badly damaged from the explosion. It listed to the left as the support beams bent and snapped. Solders and workers rushed away as quickly as they can from the explosion. The tower can't take anymore and finally dropped. It dropped to a nearby rearming and refueling ward. It also happened to be packed with gas to refuel Humvees and army trucks. As it fell down the immense weight of the tower made the whole ward explode. The loud explosion could be heard for miles, even all the way to Gravity Falls. The people peeked out of their windows and saw a bright flash in the distance. The solders manning the defenses of the town shiver in fear of the explosion. The Northwest's beauty slumber was suddenly interrupted by the explosion. Mr. Northwest peeked out of his manor. He saw a bright flash. He knew that the Nightingales have sent a message: A message of defiance and intimidation that the Nightingales will never bow down with the Illuminati and their co-conspirators.

The six drove through the forest. Drake was driving erratically in the forest. He was swerving left and right, barely avoiding the trees. He looked at Nightingale which was still quiet. "Holy shit… We-We won. We finally won!" Drake shouted.

"Holy shit I can't believe it. We Nightingale won this battle!" Richard yelled. "Liberty or death, Illuminati motherfuckers!"

"Down with Red Shield, Down With Illuminati, HUUURAHH!" Bill shouted in the wind.

"We won the battle… But we haven't won this war yet, brothers and sisters." Nightingale said coldly.

"C'mon, Night, Can't you just celebrate every once in a while?" Drake asked.

"No time to celebrate, men. I need to plan some more now. I`m glad that Mabel and Dipper are okay."

"Yeah, so am i. Without them, this mission wouldn't be possible. For the twins!" Richard yelled.

"Hurrah!" Drake agreed.

"Nightingale, where do you guys park this thing?" Mabel asked.

"Don't worry, the bunker have a secret entrance inside that could fit a tank in. It's built in a cave."

The six drove further until they saw a cave towards them. They drove inside the cave and entered the cavern. In front of them was a large metal wall. Drake honked at the horn to show their prescience. Suddenly, the wall slowly opened and the Nightingales entered. There, they drove down a steep tunnel. It took a while to enter the end of the tunnel and they enter the vehicle ward. It was built underground. The tunnel network shows some activity, showing men and women solders fixing and arming vehicles or awaiting orders or guarding the base. In their front was a familiar sight. It was Arlene.

Drake stopped the car and turned off. He stepped out of the car but almost fell. Richard managed to get down and assist drake. He was getting limp.

"We need a medic, stat!" Nightingale yelled.

"What happened?" Arlene asked, she as a concerned look.

"Drake is okay. He has a little flesh wound in his right shoulder. He`ll be okay from his injuries and will be ready for combat service in a day or two." Nightingale explained.

Two men came to Drake`s aid. Arlene assisted drake by letting his arm rest on her shoulder. Some blood was dropping in her shirt. "Don't worry, Lieutenant, I`ll live to fight another daa, ow! Hey, watch it!"

"Just don't tense up, man. Let me take you to the medical room." Arlene said.

"Arlene, for the first time we won. This is a great day for us. The kids are alive."

"That's great! Okay, just keep it easy and I`ll help you."

Nightingale, Bill, Richard and the twins continued walking down the ward. The four followed Nightingale outside the ward and deeper inside the bunker. They walked all the way towards the command room. After entering the command room, Nightingale again assisted the map. He was looking at the map where the outpost stood. Suddenly he grabbed a knife in the table and stabbed the outpost's coordinates. It made the twins give the Nightingale a confused look.

"Yeah, Nightingale is a little overdramatic when he comes to things like this." Richard said. "It's like he`s shogun or something."

"Okay, Nightingales for once we have won this fight. Richard, how much ammo was used up on the attack?" Nightingale asked.

"Sir, Bill used up fifty percent of AK ammunition and four out of the five shells of the RPG he has. I used up about thirty percent of the heavy MG ammunition. SO far we used up quite a lot in this operation."

Nightingale sighed. "We need to attack those weapon caches. Right now isn't the exact time to have some fun now. This battle has just begun. Also, those kids almost died. I think I just made a mistake of letting them in our group."

Nightingale loomed over the two. "You two are dismissed from all Nightingale operations. Thank you for participating, though."

Dipper said "Why? We helped you guys out there and we even saved your butt. Can't we be Nightingales?"

Nightingale face palmed himself. "No, no, no. I do not allow children in this group. You are dismissed of any combat duties, Mabel and Dipper Pines."

"But we kicked butt tonight!" Mabel said. "We can do more, sir. We can fight."

"Shout up, Mabel. You almost died in there! Both of you almost died in there!" Nightingale replied.

"But what about the army knowing who we are?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know if they had a good look at you two." Nightingale said. "Besides, you will be protected anyways."

"No, sir, I and my sister fought together this night. We have seen things that no other kid should see. I can no longer walk out of this and so can Mabel. I want to fight because our childhood is in stake. We grew up on Gravity Falls. Even if it's not summer, I and my sister will always be here. I must help my friends and myself as well. Besides, you guys are waiting resources just to keep us safe. I feel like we are just some slack in your team. Let us join, Nightingale. We can do it." Dipper explained.

Mabel made her own statement. "Yeah, my bro is right. If he agrees on something, I'm all in the boat. I have friends in this town, sir. I must save them from those evil businessmen. I know it's gonna be hard but I guess I don't have any choice. Mabel is in her and she isn't leaving. I wanna fight with you sir. You guys saved our lives."

Nightingale sighed. "I-I don't know about this. I almost died in there and you two would have died as well. If you guys wish to join then I guess you have to learn to protect yourselves. You need to be brave but not to brave. Learn some more methods on combat engagements and weapons handling. If you wanna join us, you have to train with us. It'll be hard and it will push you to the limit. Are you sure about this?"

The twins nodded.

Nightingale looked to Richard. "What do you think, Rich?"

Richard said "The people want it, they shall have it."

"What about you Bill?"

"I guess so. It would be great to see these two as sparing partners." Bill said to Nightingale.

"So okay then" Nightingale sighed. "Now, follow me."

The five have now entered the mess hall after some time. It was a large are capable of fitting more than a hundred men or so. In that mess hall, the wall s is full of cracks and is wet. People were murmuring about what has happened earlier. It was dimly lit with only a few candles and light bulbs lit. In the front of the mess hall was a large podium built. It was made of wood and covered in canvas. The podium has two torches lit in either side giving it a barbaric feel. The wall that the podium was in front was has a symbol painted in it. It was simple but meaningful symbol: Black paint in the wall and a Lightning bolt in the middle. On either side of the podium there was a flag. One flag was the Nightingales flag and the other the American flag. Nightingale went up the podium.

"Attention!" Nightingale shouted.

The men and women of the Nightingales snapped up their benches and chairs and stood in attention. Their arms were behind their backs.

"Listen up, everyone! Brothers and sisters, comrades in arms, a battle was fought tonight. In this battle, two children have entered a world where neither man, nor even no person should enter. In this battle, for the first time, we have won. We won against all odds and it's all thanks to these two."

Mabel and Dipper Pines went up the podium.

"Here they are, braver than brave itself. Brother and sister tested lead and steel to take on the Illuminati which has taken over the hearts and minds of the world. Against all odds they won and even saved my life as well. They are great solders, scared at first but understandable. I owe my life to them; however they owed their lives to this country. A country which has been under tyranny for too long. The American dream is turning into a nightmare because of the Illuminati corporations. The American dream: A dream we all once had, a dream… of free men. Now, even the innocent are entering the fray and now they swear to serve the United States and the World."

Mabel and Dipper edged closer to Nightingale which was in the middle of the podium. They looked up at him. "So, how do we become Nightingales?" Mabel asked.

"That's easy, it's like flag ceremony. Just recite the Gettysburg Address." Nightingale said.

The twins held their breath and prepare to speak. They speak the Address because they weren't to go to the comfort of the classroom, but to become solders.

"**Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal. **

**Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether that nation or any nation so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure. We are met on a great battle-field of that war. We have come to dedicate a portion of that field, as a final resting place for those who here gave their lives that that nation might live. It is altogether fitting and proper that we should do this. **

**But, in a larger sense, we can not dedicate - we can not consecrate - we can not hallow - this ground. The brave men, living and dead, who struggled here, have consecrated it, far above our poor power to add or detract. The world will little note, nor long remember what we say here, but it can never forget what they did here. It is for us the living, rather, to be dedicated here to the unfinished work which they who fought here have thus far so nobly advanced. It is rather for us to be here dedicated to the great task remaining before us - that from these honored dead we take increased devotion to that cause for which they gave the last full measure of devotion - that we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain - that this nation, under God, shall have a new birth of freedom - and that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth.**"

"HOOORAHH!" The Nightingales Agreed.

After the oath swearing, a priest came in. He was wearing a black robe and wore glasses. "Hello, little children" The priest said.

"Hello, father." Mabel and Dipper replied.

"Okay, so my name is Father Maro and now you must confirm your allegiance to the Nightingales, the United States, and the World. Press your hands in the Bible to confirm your affiliation for you do not just speak to the world, but you speak to god."

Mabel and Dipper pressed their hands on the cover of the Bible. They aren't very religious so this was quite new to them. Maro started to speak. He cleared his throat. "Do you, Mabel and Dipper Pines, promise to protect the United States against all threats, foreign and domestic?"

"Yes, We, Mabel and Dipper Pines promise to protect the United States against all threats, foreign and domestic." The twins replied.

"Do you, Mabel and Dipper Pines, agree to preserve and protect the Constitution, The Bill of Rights, and The Declaration of Independence?"

"Yes, We, Mabel and Dipper Pines agree to protect the Constitution, The Bill of Rights and The Declaration of Independence."

"Do you, Mabel and Dipper Pines, agree to protect your brothers and sisters in arms in sickness and in health?"

"We, Mabel and Dipper Pines agree to protect our comrades in sickness and in health."

"Mabel and Dipper Pines, do you agree on these terms and conditions? You shall not murder civilians. You shall not steel at the innocent and the poor. You shall not sacrifice Nightingale intelligence unless you have to save one another. You shall not incite terrorism and anarchy to the people. You shall not reveal your allegiance to the Nightingales. And most importantly, you do not take anyone hostage or for ransom. Do you agree on these terms and conditions?"

"Yes, We, Mabel and Dipper Pines agree on these terms and conditions."

"Very well then" The priest said. "I hereby christened thee that you two are now members of the Nightingales. Warriors of democracy, Children of the forefathers, solders of god!"

"Come on, Nightingales; let's give these two assholes a Nightingale welcome!" Bill shouted.

"Swift as lightning, dark as night! HOOORAHHH!" The Nightingales yelled.

So now the twins stepped down the podium. They were no longer what they were a year ago. They have entered a war which may kill them all. But for as long as they are determined in war will Mabel and Dipper Pines will be able to take on any threat.

"Congratulations you two, you are now free men." Nightingale said as they went down. The twins shake his hand.

"Correction sir, its free men and women." Mabel corrected with a smile.

Nightingale chuckled. "Okay, you two, you need to go back your homes. Your uncle may be worried of you two."

"Nahhh, he`s not. Gruncle Stan is probably sleeping with his money, naked." Dipper said.

"Nightingale, can we just sleep in your bunker. This night was so tiring." Mabel asked.

"Sorry but you can't. You have a family and you need them. Go back to the Mystery shack now." Nightingale replied. "Oh, and Dipper, you forgot something…" Nightingale handed Dipper Edward`s journal. "There are a lot of empty pages in that thing. I`m sure you can add some few words in it as well."

Dipper nodded. "Okay, sir. I`ll make some new reports with it."

"Yeah, that's good. And remember your ranks are private first class. Meet us tomorrow for more training operations."

"Nightingale, you already taught us to fire a gun." Mabel said.

"Oh, well that was just a handgun." Nightingale replied. "You'll be learning much more from that. You`ll learn how to fire machine guns, anti-aircraft guns and even small artillery pieces. Now, go home you two and take care."

Mabel and Dipper exited the bunker. They left the place as new men. They struggled to return to the town due to exhaustion. It was cold and dark but it didn't bother them. The two have changed. Their experiences in war leave scars in their lives which will haunt them for the rest of their lives. But, they are still together and that is all that matters to them. The strong bond and relationship of the sibling made them take on the world's most powerful army and survive. Now they have returned in Gravity Falls as silent heroes. It was dark in the town. And solders were scarred. Seeing Gravity Falls once again made the two more determined to fight the Illuminati corporations. They have built their childhood in their town and now the devil has destroyed it. They are willing to sacrifice their lives for country and the world for the notion that all men are born, and live, equal.

Finally, the Mystery Shack. The door wasn't lock but the lights are off. Stan was in a corner looking at his cash. He didn't even bother to ask why they were out for so long. They slowly climbed up the stairs and fixed themselves. Mabel wore her sleeping blouse with some kind of old computer cartridge as an icon. It was color purple. She waiter for her brother to go to the other side of the bed and then proceeded to sleep. Dipper has a little lamp turned on to write about what has happened today.

"Dear diary, today I have learned that the only person you can trust while battling a hundred heavily armed solder is your goofy sister who wears sweaters in summer. I also learned not to judge a book by its cover because even a person which looks like a snatcher can end up being kinder than your uncle. I have made new friends, as well as new enemies. Today, learned how to be a real American. A man once said that a strong man stands for himself, and a stronger man stands for everyone. I fight for my country and my world. I may die from this mistake but at least I am now a free man. There are many evil people in this world, but there are many kind ones as well. Today I have entered a war in my own home and my only allies are my sister and two hundred defected solders who can barely eat anything led by a man who doesn't tell anyone his real name. My name is Dipper Pines and my sister sleeping next to me probably having nightmares is Mabel. I am an American and the world is my home. I must protect my home at all costs, even if I have to do in the process."

Dipper was over in his little note of the day. Mabel and Dipper slept like they have been awake for weeks. They have entered a war and the only way out of it is death. For so long as there are people in the world who believe in the notion that all men are created equal, may evil never rule over the hearts of men. Mabel and Dipper may just be the only person in the world who knows about the conspiracy clearly. War has descended over Gravity Falls and Mabel and Dipper have picked sides. They picked the Nightingales, dying but determined. Down, but not out.

"Ask not what your country can do for you, But what you can do for your country."- John F Kennedy: The last president who stood against tyrants.


End file.
